Klaine Christmas Fluff
by D.H. Spy
Summary: A series of Klaine oneshots based on the songs from the 2nd Glee Christmas Album. Fluff, rated T to be safe.
1. All I Want For Christmas

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, but I won't make excuses, even though I have them. :) I hope you like this, I got the inspiration a while ago, and I hope you like it! There should be much more all this week! I hope to get the album finished before Christmas. :) **_

_**Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta, alexagirl18. She is awesome! Love you Alexa! If you like this stuff, then check out hers, they are amazing! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a bauble. :( (Oh, Ryan Murphy, take pity on me, please.)**_

* * *

><p><span>All I Want For Christmas (Is You):<span>

Kurt was rushing around the house, it was Christmas Eve and the house was empty. Burt and Carole had been invited to a party, and Finn had gone to Rachel's to eat Chinese and watch TV. Kurt had taken this as an opportunity to have a quiet and romantic evening with Blaine. He had it planned down to the last bauble.

Blaine was meant to arrive at 7pm, but he threw Kurt off by arriving half an hour early.

Blaine had knocked on the door quite hardly, and at first Kurt thought that Finn had forgotten something, or a late parcel delivery. He opened it and took a double take when he saw Blaine standing there.

"Hey!" Blaine had said loudly. He had rosy cheeks and looked out of breath, and was dragging a suitcase (containing his vast collection of Disney DVDs). But that wasn't the strangest part. He was wearing a bright red Christmas sweater, wearing reindeer antlers and had tinsel around his neck.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, he wasn't confused at _who _was standing on his doorstep, but at what had happened to his poor boyfriend.

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked. Kurt realised that he had been stood, open mouthed staring at Blaine for the past minute or two.

"Oh! Of course!" Kurt opened the door wider and ushered Blaine and his suitcase in.

"I see you brought your DVDs." Kurt said, eyeing the case sceptically.

"Oh yes, not deliberately for here, for now." Blaine said, trying to remove the tinsel from around his neck.

"Why do you have them then?"

"I was helping my brother." Blaine said, finally managing to remove the tinsel.

"And your brother needed lots of Disney films?"

"Oh, he got me roped into doing some event over in Westerville with Reed and his mom." Blaine said.

"Ah, Reed and Shane." Kurt sighed. "And Hilde's publicity gala thing."

"Yeah, that." Blaine said. "We had to look after the children that got brought along. We were in charge of the crèche."

"Sounds like fun. I see why you would need the DVDs now." Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, they helped a bit. Luckily I had you to attend to so I couldn't stay for the rest of the evening." Blaine said, pulling Kurt in by the waist for a kiss.

Kurt relaxed against Blaine for a few seconds before pulling away abruptly. Blaine whimpered.

"Antlers." Kurt said and walked off into the kitchen after patting Blaine on the shoulder.

Kurt had to get the dinner ready, and kissing Blaine, no matter how enjoyable, wasn't really helping his perfect evening go, well, perfectly.

Blaine busied himself in the hallway by removing the antlers and the sweater and then examining his hair.

Kurt watched this from the kitchen, smiling to himself, forcing himself to tell Blaine that his hair looked fine as it was - curly, messy and ungelled.

About half an hour later, Kurt had finished dinner, Blaine didn't help at all, he was more of hindrance rather than a help. After he kept trying to help, Kurt told him to sit down at the breakfast bar and simply keep him company. This may have been a bad idea however, as Blaine kept making random comments that perplexed Kurt such as; "You have a good grip on that tea towel.", "Your apron really compliments your skin tone.", "The way the light bounces off the bowl really accentuates the colour of the walls." and "The cabinets and the worktops contrast so beautifully that they go. It creates a homely feel that makes you _really_ want to just bake."

"Kuuurt." Blaine said when Kurt was about to wash up.

"Blaaaine…" Kurt trailed off, worried and wondering what Blaine could possibly say next.

"Can I, can I lick the bowl?" Blaine said.

"This bowl?" Kurt said, gesturing to the one that he was just about to pick up.

"Yes. Pleeeease let me lick it!" Kurt was starting to wonder if Blaine was drunk, or worse, high.

"This bowl that I've just used to cover the fish in couscous?" Kurt double checked.

"Yes, that bowl!" Blaine was getting slightly annoyed, _which other bowl is there?_

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, getting really confused. "This one that contains remnants of raw fish, pasta like stuff, and egg?" Blaine nodded. "Blaine, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Blaine answered.

"I'm not letting you lick the bowl." Kurt said, and plunged the bowl into the soapy water.

"Naw! I wanted that!" Blaine said, winking at Kurt and walking over to him.

"Are you going to help me wash up?" Kurt asked.

"Nope." Blaine said, and hugged Kurt from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

"What's up with you today?" Kurt asked affectionately, rubbing Blaine's head with the side of his.

"Nothing. Why'd you ask?" Blaine asked, he seemed to have returned to his normal self.

"You were acting all crazy a minute ago, what with the bowl and the odd comments. But now you're fine." Kurt asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm good. I was just trying to see how long you would last. And it was fun. I was around tiny people for three hours, they had some good lines, I wanted to use them."

"You didn't annoy me, by the way. You couldn't." Kurt said, putting the bowl to one side and turning around to Blaine.

Blaine smiled to himself and kissed Kurt happily. Kurt pulled away slightly.

"Why don't you go and put a Disney film in and I'll finish up in here." He said to Blaine, foreheads still touching.

"Tangled?"

"Tangled." Kurt said. "I love you."

"I love you too. And you know what?" Blaine asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"What?" Kurt said, worried again.

"All I want for Christmas is you." Blaine said cheesily, kissed Kurt on the cheek and bounded out of the room.

"All I want for Christmas is _you_." Kurt said, happily, looking after his boyfriend.

They had already got what they wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have an un-beta-ed version of this that didn't really stick to the story, so I abandoned it, but if you want to see it, I shall post it. I enjoyed writing it, but it wasn't really going anywhere. :) **_

_**Please review! DH :) x**_


	2. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi! Just to let you know, as I said, I am going to post these regularly. Hopefully tomorrow I should get three or four up, it's my last day at school before Christmas and school finishes at two, so I shall have lots of time! Yay! Also, you guys are too awesome! I got 100 hits in under 24 hours! It's so amazing! So, keep checking for updates and review! :D And, I didn't realise, but this chapter is quite short, but I hope you like it! :)  
><strong>_

_**I'm still waiting to see if there's any interest for the un-beta-ed All I Want For Christmas, it doesn't stick to the song which is why abandoned it, but it was fun to write. If I get more than five reviews (excluding the one from my beta, sorry Alexa! :D) then I'll post it. :)  
><strong>_

_**As always, thank you to my beta, alexagirl18, read her stuff! She's currently writing one that promises to be very good! :D Alexa is already on Christmas break so is writing loads, so there is new stuff almost every day! :D xxx**_

_**Please read and review, hits make me very happy, especially when there are loads, and reviews make me burst (almost) with pleasure! :D Come on, tis Christmas! Tis the time for reviewing! :D**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing, not a cracker.**_

* * *

><p><span>Extraordinary Merry Christmas<span>

"We've had a pretty good year, haven't we?" Blaine asked Kurt.

They were lying on Blaine's bed before Blaine's parent's Christmas party. Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest, and Blaine was fiddling with Kurt's hair absently.

"Well, you maybe. I've haven't had the best of years." Kurt replied.

"Fine, I've had a great year. Apart from you getting bullied and having to leave your school, and then having to come to Dalton. But even that worked out quite well in the end." Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"I suppose." Kurt said. "I was at Dalton at the start of the year. But I missed my friends and there was still some fear. I think that things picked up…around April."

Blaine beamed; it was about April when they had got together. It was the highlight of Blaine's year.

"And ever since September, life's been quite good. Apart from the whole losing the school election, and not getting into NYADA thing." Kurt added.

"Hey," Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's head. "You don't know that you haven't got in yet."

"Yeah, but it's unlikely. But, I can always stick around here and do some community theatre and apply again next year."

"Although that is bad for you as you don't get to go to New York immediately, at least I don't have to spend a year without you." Blaine said soppily.

"There is that." Kurt said. "And if I do the theatre in Ohio, I'll have more experience than other applicants."

"And I heard that Ohio might be doing Wicked soon." Blaine said.

"Because there are great male leads in that." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"But, seriously, Kurt. Next year is going to be great." Blaine said. "I just know it."

They lay in silence for a while, not having anything to say and just enjoying each other's company. They did this often, and it was nice.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Blaine called. Shane's messy head appeared in the doorway.

"Aw, cute!" He said, looking at their position on the bed and Blaine's hand in Kurt's.

"Yes?" Blaine said, annoyed. He usually got this response from Shane and it was starting to wear thin. He was never like this around his brother and Reed.

"Oh, yeah, Mom wants you to come down now. Some of your crazy Warbler buddies are here." Shane said, not leaving after he finished his sentence.

"Ok, we'll be down soon." Blaine said, and gestured subtly with his hand for Shane to go away. Shane didn't leave.

"Have you two got each other presents?" Shane asked. Kurt nodded, as did Blaine, but more severely. "When are you giving them to each other?"

"Midnight." Blaine answered.

"But that's when Santa comes! He told me so, in a dream!" Shane exclaimed.

"Have you got Reed anything?" Kurt, who had now sat up, asked, ignoring Shane's previous comment.

"Yeah, a $250 voucher for pretty much any art shop in the country, and a year's pass to all of the art galleries in New York."

"When are you giving it to him? He'll love it, by the way." Kurt answered, seeming to not notice Blaine's frustrated looks at Shane.

"We're doing it via video call tomorrow morning, we wanted to do it on Christmas day, but he's flying out to New York tonight so this is the next best thing." Shane said. Kurt nooded. Blaine looked like he might burst with annoyance.

"Goodbye Shane." He said steely.

"Oh, bye!" Shane said as Blaine, who had got up now, closed the door on him. After doing so, he went back to the bed and sat down, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"I mean it Kurt." He said sincerely. "This year is going to be _extraordinary_. And if it doesn't turn out that way naturally, I will just have to make it so."

"You'd do that?" Kurt asked, voice full of adoration.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! DH :) x**_


	3. Santa Baby

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here's Chapter 3! I think that I might only get two up today, sorry! This one sticks to the song a bit less than the others, but it sticks a bit. It was a bit harder to do than the others, so I made it cute! :D But then it's Klaine, and they are always cute! :D **_

_**I enjoyed writing this one. And I needed to get Father Christmas in their somewhere, so I did what I did, which was fun! :D It's quite short, so I apologise, but I hope you like it. :) **_

_**As always, as always, thank you so very much to my beta, alexagirl18! She I currently working on a fic that I have had the most imponderable joy of previewing, and I can't wait for more and for you all to read it! (I have bargained that I will do one of these chapters for her, using a song of her choice from the album, in exchange for more of the fic! I can't wait! :D) **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything, not a piece of wrap. :( **_

* * *

><p><span>Santa Baby<span>

Blaine was hanging out his and Kurt's stockings over the fireplace. Blaine had come to stay with Kurt this Christmas as his parents had gone to their 'Winter Home' for Christmas. Blaine didn't want to go and stay with his parents as, 1) he found it awkward and 2) he didn't want to be away from Kurt. Shane had gone with them, but was coming back early. Kurt had offered his house for Blaine to stay in, and once Kurt had checked and checked again with his family, Blaine agreed. He was looking forward to it.

He had put the rest of the stockings up, although Kurt had dictated to him where each one goes. He had told Blaine to put his at the end, next to Kurt's. Blaine had refused at first, adamant that he wouldn't get anything in it, he hadn't for the past few years when he had spent Christmas at Dalton, and he wouldn't at someone else's house. Kurt had simply told him that Santa would fill it, and hung it up himself.

Blaine's parents and very kindly let Shane drop off the presents his parents had given them. Shane also had a large gift to give him, along with some from his friends at Dalton. Burt looked really confused when a shaggy haired adolescent boy turned up at his door with lots of presents. When Finn saw Shane however, at first he thought that it was Blaine, but when he saw that he was too tall, he realised that it must be his brother. Kurt affirmed this when he came to the door.

"Kurt, are you nearly done in there?" Burt called from outside the closed door.

"Nearly!" Kurt replied. He had successfully changed and rearranged the decorations on the Christmas tree, put the presents out in a perfect arrangement and hung up the streamers and the paper chains. Well, Kurt dictated, Blaine did what he said.

"Do we need to do anything else? _Is _there anything else to do?" Blaine asked, he was getting tired.

"Um…" Kurt said scanning down his list. "We need to dust the mince pies with sugar and plan my outfit. I need your input on the last one."

"Do we need to do it now?" Blaine whined.

"Well, I suppose we can dust the pies later." Kurt said, Blaine was giving him the puppy dog eyes, and if he didn't give in now, then it would get a lot more uncomfortable.

"And the outfit?" Blaine said hopefully.

"You can lie on my bed whilst we choose it." Kurt said, Blaine smiled and held the door open for Kurt as he went through.

"Finally!" Burt exclaimed. "What were you doing in there?"

Kurt thought he saw Finn shudder from where he was in the kitchen and shot him a look.

"Decorating." Kurt said simply. "Don't mess it up. I worked hard in there-" Blaine coughed "-Blaine and I worked hard in there."

"It better look good then. I'm missing Christmas Deadliest Catch." Burt answered and rolled his eyes at his son.

Kurt and Blaine proceeded to go up to Kurt's room. A bed was set up for Blaine, luckily Kurt's room was big enough for another bed to be set up and for it not to get in the way.

"You go change, I'll lie here." Blaine said and flopped backwards onto Kurt's bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"We should probably sleep." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair.<p>

It was 11:30pm, and they were cuddling in Kurt's bed, despite warnings from Burt to both boys. Burt warned that he would check that they were in different beds.

"I'm fine here." Blaine mumbled back. "Santa'll be here soon."

"What?" Kurt replied.

"He's coming down the chimney." Blaine replied. Kurt came to the conclusion that he was delirious due to lack of sleep.

"Ah, I see. But, you know, he won't give you presents if you're in here, Honeybun." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's head and humouring him. He didn't particularly want Blaine to leave, but when he was this tired, he needed sleep and didn't want to stop Blaine from sleeping.

"But I'm so comfy." Blaine said, nuzzling into the pillow.

"Come on," Kurt said, and offered his hand to Blaine. He helped him over to his bed, and tucked him in. "Now, little Blainers, get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

"G'night…" Blaine slurred this simple phrase. Kurt kissed him on the forehead and smiled at his already fast asleep boyfriend.

"He'll be here soon, hurrying down the chimney." Kurt said, and then turned back to his bed.

"Love you, Kurt…" Blaine said in his sleep to Kurt.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! :D I'm still waiting on more reviews if you want to read the unbetaed version of All I Want For Christmas! I currently have 0 (excluding my beta's) :(. Please review! Love DH :) x**_


	4. Christmas Wrapping

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter has come earlier than the order of the song because, in my bargain with my beta, Alexa requested this in exchange for more fic! It's bad, but I was going to write another chapter anyway so this is here. It is Christmas Wrapping, one of my beta's favourite songs from the album, and it is what inspired me to write the set of fics. I love the lyrics and the story in them; I really like songs with stories. **_

_**So, for the story, you need to know the following: It is Klaine, but they are only friends from High School and aren't together or anything. They like each other, and have done since Dalton, but Blaine never said to Kurt that he liked him, the Kliss never happened. :'( *sniff* So yeah, they moved to New York and shared an apartment, then Blaine got a job teaching further away so he had to move. "Said we'd keep in touch. Didn't of course." Blaine and Kurt lost touch slightly, met up on occasion but not as much, they still love each other, but with Blaine teaching and Kurt on Broadway it makes it difficult. They weren't living in New York for very long, they moved in the summer, spent one Christmas together and then about February to April time, Blaine left. Here you go, that's what has happened! :D **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything, not even a festive bow.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Wrapping - (Prologue in AN is important):

"I'm fine Mercedes, seriously." Kurt said into his laptop.

"You're spending Christmas alone, Kurt, and I know you don't really want to." Mercedes said to Kurt almost forcefully from inside the laptop.

"I've had a busy year; I just want some time off, to relax. I've got some new expensive bubble bath and I have When Harry Met Sally ready to watch. I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me." Kurt replied.

"I can't, you're my best friend. I miss you! Can't you come back to Ohio soon?" Mercedes almost begged.

"I might, later on in the holidays. Carole is begging for me to go shopping with her, I keep trying to tell her that there is better shopping in New York, but she said that Ohio is good enough for her." Kurt explained. "Anyway, don't you have Sam to keep you busy?"

Mercedes flushed and smiled. "Yes, yes I do." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

"'Cedes… What's happening?" She very rarely smiled like that, and when she did it meant trouble.

She didn't reply, just simply squealed and thrust her left hand up to her webcam. There, glittering was a diamond ring.

Kurt squealed and bounced up and down in his chair. He couldn't contain his excitement, his best friend was engaged.

A blond head appeared at the side of the screen.

"You told Kurt?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Kurt squealed. "Oh my God, I have to come back to Ohio for that Mercedes! This isn't just a plan for me to come back to Ohio is it?"

"No! Of course not!" Mercedes exclaimed, beaming.

"If I knew that it would bring you back to Ohio, I wouldn't have done it." Sam said, then seeing the smile fall of Kurt's face, quickly added. "Joking! God, Kurt, I'm joking!"

Kurt laughed in relief, he missed his friends.

"Hey, Mercedes, I thought that you were going to move up here in January?" Kurt asked, recalling one of their previous conversations.

"Uhuh, I am. With Sam." Mercedes replied, nodding.

"Was that always the plan?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at Mercedes.

"Kind of, I wanted him to come, and he did too, but we didn't know if it was a good time." Mercedes explained. "Then the big fool proposed."

"Yeah I did!" Sam said happily. "How's life in New York, Kurt?"

"It's good, most of what I expected it to be. Broadway is great." Kurt said, smiling slightly, he had said variations of this so many times.

"Most? Have you, erm, met anyone yet?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet." Kurt said sadly.

"But I thought that there were loads of gay guys in New York!" Sam said, slightly outraged, slightly confused. He received a light hit on the arm from Mercedes for this last comment.

"There are quite a few, but…" Kurt trailed off, rubbing his neck and looking away.

"They're not the right guy?" Sam suggested.

"They're not _Blaine_." Mercedes said.

"Blaine?" Sam asked, confused. Then recognition washed across his face. "Oh! Blaine! The Warbler?"

Kurt nodded sheepishly, going red.

"He was a good guy. When I spoke to him." Sam said. "Didn't you live with him?"

"Yeah, for a bit. Then he moved because he got a job offer." Kurt said, again having to explain this for the umpteenth time.

"Ah, I see." Sam said, and nodded. Mercedes nudged him.

"Don't you have to go?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, what?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Bye Kurt! Good luck in the Blaine department!"

Sam disappeared out of the corner of the screen and left Mercedes eyeing Kurt through the internet. Kurt eagerly tried to change the subject.

"Nice fiancé you got there." He said, and it didn't work.

"Why don't you go and find Blaine? You said that he doesn't spend Christmas with his family often, and his brother is spending it with his man, so he'll be alone too, won't he?" Mercedes said.

"I don't know Mercedes; it sounds kind of stalkerish…" Kurt replied.

"It sounds like you're interested, which you are."

"But what if he's not!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You never know until you try." Mercedes said, the wise woman that she is.

"Maybe." Kurt sighed. "I've got to go, Mercedes, I have a bath to attend to. Love you."

"Don't give up, Kurt, please. For yourself, for me." Mercedes sighed too. "Love you, Merry Christmas. Enjoy that bath!"

"Ok, I will. Bye, Mercedes. And thank you and congrats, you deserve it." Mercedes finished, and with a smile and a kiss blown, Kurt ended the call.

Kurt closed down his laptop and padded into his bathroom.

He opened the cabinet, and looked for his bubble bath. He found Blaine's old cologne that he had left behind when he left. Kurt hadn't thrown it out; he liked to smell it on occasion, like he did with his mother's perfume. He also couldn't bear to throw it out, and he still liked to think that someday Blaine might come back.

He rummaged around in the cabinet, and found no sign of his bubble bath. He swore he had some left, but he must've used it. Or Rachel did on one of their sleepovers.

_Damn Rachel. Now I have to go out. _

Kurt went back out into the hall, put on his coat, scarf and boots and ventured outside his apartment.

* * *

><p>It was <em>freezing<em> outside. Kurt was shivering and was delighted when he saw his favourite pharmacy. It was the biggest near his home, and it sold his favourite bubble bath. He walked faster, pushing through the light snow and the wind.

When he got in, he headed straight to the bubble bath section. He knew exactly where it should be, so he thought that he would get in and out and back to his flat in less than twenty minutes. Then he could relax.

He found the aisle easily, his feet could've walked him there themselves. However, when he was there and looking for it, he couldn't see it. He doubled checked and checked again in the place where it usually was. He was on his knees, scanning the shelves individually when a hand tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Here, they moved it to the 'luxury goods' section at the back." A familiar voice said, his shoes were also familiar, and there, at eye level was his bubble bath.

"Oh, thank you. That's ve - " Kurt stood up, taking the bubble bath, and looked up at the person holding it. He stopped talking, and his heart felt like it stopped too.

"Hey, how are you?" Blaine asked. He was smiling happily, as if his head was about to fall off.

"I-I-I-I…" Kurt couldn't manage anything else. It was too much of a shock, a pleasant shock, but a shock that shook him to his core.

"Kurt? Lost for words?" Blaine smiled, he had missed Kurt.

"I'm, I'm surprised to see you, that's all." Kurt said, a smile now creeping onto his face. "You're back?"

"Yeah, I gave up the job. Wasn't as fun as I hoped." Blaine said. "Turns out that teaching grade schoolers music just isn't very fun. They were butchering those songs, and the instruments."

Kurt laughed. "I did say…"

"Yeah, I know." Blaine laughed too. "But, I didn't know whether I wanted to stay because I didn't want the job or because I wanted to stay with you."

"Really?" Kurt asked, blushing.

"Yeah, really." Blaine answered. They stood there, staring at each other, trying to take everything and to drink each other in.

"I should go pay for this." Kurt said after a few moments silence, gesturing to the bottle.

"Yeah, of course. I'll come too." Blaine said, not willing to leave Kurt just yet.

They walked over to the counter and Kurt paid, he felt Blaine's eyes on his back the whole time.

"You two are very sweet." The girl behind the counter said, smiling at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt blushed, but Blaine just smiled.

"He's the cute one." Blaine replied, pointing to Kurt. This made Kurt blush further.

"Thank you," Kurt said to the girl, and then to Blaine, "Come on, you, outside."

Blaine flashed a dazzling smile towards the girl and followed Kurt more than willingly outside.

* * *

><p>"Did you really come back just because you gave up your job?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Not purely for that reason." Blaine answered.

"Then why?" Kurt asked, stepping closer towards Blaine.

"Because I have nowhere else to go, New York is so magical at Christmas and…I missed you." Blaine said. "I missed you, Kurt."

Kurt looked at his feet and smiled to himself.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Really." Blaine said, starting to look a bit more worried. "Did you miss _me_?"

Kurt nodded, looking Blaine in the eye. "I still have your cologne." He offered to Blaine.

"I know what bubble bath you use." Blaine answered. Kurt stepped closer again to Blaine.

"I still have your bed set up. I make Rachel sleep on the couch." Kurt said.

"I know, Rachel gives me updates on you." Blaine said, blushing at how creepy it sounded.

"Well, I guess it was ok that I smell your cologne and make your bed." Kurt smiled.

"I guess it is." Blaine replied.

Blaine moved closer again, they were now stood with chest to chest, with Kurt's hands on Blaine's chest. They leant closer, until their lips were touching.

Kurt relaxed and realised that he no longer wanted to spend Christmas alone. He pulled away from Blaine slightly.

"You want to stay with me?" He asked.

"Hell yes." Blaine replied. "I was going to follow you home anyway."

Kurt smiled and looked down, then looked back up to Blaine.

"I would've been ok with that." Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine widely.

"Looks like we're not spending Christmas alone this year." Blaine said.

"No way." Kurt replied.

"You know Kurt, now I've seen you, now I've kissed you, I can't go back."

"I don't want to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Aaawww! I love the ending! Aw! So sweet, even if I did write it myself. :D I love it! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :D Love DH :) x **_


	5. Christmas Eve With You

_**Author's Note: (I wrote this yesterday, which is why it won't make much sense :D)  
><strong>_

_**Hey! I didn't update yesterday, which I should've done. And I only have one today, which means manic fic writing tomorrow! :D Yay! :D **_

_**I wrote this one in my notepad to start with, and am now typing it up. It doesn't really fit with the song, and it's the saddest of my fics so far, don't worry! There's no Klaine breakage! :) But, yeah. It's not angsty, just a tad sad for Klaine, but you'll have to read to see what I mean! :D It's also going to be the longest I think… 14 sides of my notebook!**_

_**Thank you to my beta! :D Alexagirl18! Read her fics! :D They are amazing, and if you like these then you will definitely like her fics! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a card. **_

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Eve With You:<span>

Sam and Mercedes had come up to New York for Christmas. They would stay in Finn and Rachel's apartment while they were in Lima for Christmas. Kurt was looking forward to seeing his friends. Mercedes was his best friend sand he loved her, and Sam was great fun, he did some kick ass impressions. Blaine was looking forward to seeing them too. He could talk to Sam about football, instead of trying to talk to Kurt; he could see how the Buckeyes were getting on. And Kurt could talk to Mercedes about fashion instead of trying to talk to Blaine.

They had arrived on the day of Christmas Eve, and had popped into Kurt and Blaine's for a coffee before making the long trek across the hallway to Finn and Rachel's to unpack and get settled. They had made plans to go out for dinner on Christmas Eve and Kurt had made reservations at a new restaurant he had heard about. -It sounded great from what the people at his work had said, so he had phoned up straight away when he had heard that Sam and Mercedes were coming up and wanted to go out for dinner. He booked the table in the name of 'Hummel-Anderson', even though they weren't married yet. They used the name whenever they were doing something that involved the two of them, and they couldn't just use open name. So, on their doorbell on their apartment block. It said Hummel-Anderson. It also made them feel like more of a couple and all fuzzy inside.

Mercedes and Sam were going out into the City before dinner, so it was likely that they would arrive at the restaurant first.

Kurt had spent ages trying to get ready. He couldn't find the right outfit and his hair wouldn't go right.

"Kurt, honey, you look fine." Blaine told him.

"No, no, this doesn't work." Kurt said, but more to himself than Blaine.

"You look great." Blaine tried, but then, he was biased.

"Have you seen my hair?" Kurt wheeled around to Blaine who was lounging on their bed, pointing at his hair. "No way, Blainers."

He then proceeded to try and fix his hair again with some more hairspray.

"I love it when it's all mussed up." Blaine said, trying to see if his infamous puppy dog eyes would work.

"And I love your hair when it's ungelled, but you don't often wear it like that. Kurt retorted.

"Fine." Blaine said. "I'll wash out my gel right now, if you leave your hair like that and we can go."

Kurt considered this. If both he and Blaine had their hair messy then it wouldn't look _too _bad. And when Mercedes and Sam had arrived it was so good damn early that they weren't even dressed, they wouldn't have known that Blaine's hair was gelled and Kurt's was perfect, before Kurt showered.

_This is the best outfit I'm going to get before we leave. And Blaine looks Adorable with messy hair. Especially if he does that smile. Or the puppy eyes. _ Kurt thought to himself, m=now mentally working out how to get Blaine to do puppy eyes.

"Ok. Deal." Kurt said and Blaine grinned. "But…"

"But what?" Blaine asked, confused and slightly worried.

"I have to wash the gel out of your hair myself." Kurt smirked. "You might not get rid of it all."

"This is just an excuse to out your fancy products in my hair, isn't it?" Blaine asked, Kurt only smiled mischievously in reply.

* * *

><p>It was <em>very, very<em> cold outside. Blaine had foolishly forgotten to bring gloves, so they just _had _to hold hands so he wouldn't get cold hands. Or worse, get dry hands.

They had little conversations on the way. They mainly consisted of Kurt trying to make Blaine tell him what he had got him for Christmas, and Blaine kept refusing.

Blaine had got Kurt too much, in his opinion. Not that he regretted it, there's nothing he wouldn't do for Kurt to show his love, and as his love was so big, any signs of affection we rather large too. Kurt had provided a small list, and Blaine had bought everything on the list, and more. Of course, Kurt had asked about everything that was on the list so Blaine had to try his best to keep his poker face.

* * *

><p>Finally, they arrived at the restaurant, Blaine was relieved; he know if could resist Kurt much longer. They walked into the restaurant, still hand in hand. Kurt looked around for his friends and spotted them easily. They were sat opposite each other, Mercedes was sat on a comfy looking cushioned bench seat, with Sam sat on a chair across from her. Kurt beamed and waved wildly with his hand that was entwined with Blaine's. Blaine was talking to the rather bossy and stuffy maître d' who had intercepted their path across to Mercedes and Sam.<p>

"We've made a reservation." Blaine was explaining calmly.

"Really?" The maître d' said, sounding very sceptical.

"Yes." Blaine said, then nudging Kurt, " Kurt, honey, you did book a table didn't you?"

"Yes, under Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said happily, confused as to why Blaine would ask, smiling at Blaine and then to the maître d'.

"See, you can check." Blaine said.

"And those are our friends over there." Kurt added, pointing to Sam and Mercedes, who waved at the maître d'/

"I can't see a Hummel-Anderson…" The maître d' said.

"Maybe it's under Anderson-Hummel, then?" Blaine asked, even though he knew that Kurt always put it as Hummel-Anderson.

"Can't see that either" The maître d' said.

"Can we just go and sit with our friends then? They're at a table for four." Kurt asked, he was getting hungry now.

"I'm sorry," the maître d' said, looking down at Kurt and Blaine's still linked hands - Blaine's grip had tightened on Kurt's during their encounter with the maître d'. - "We have a policy for reservation only at Christmas."

"But our friends got in ok!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Because they had a reservation." The maître d' said, getting annoyed now.

"In our names!" Blaine said, fishing out his wallet and showing him Kurt and his shared credit card. "Look! I'm Blaine _Anderson_, and this is Kurt _Hummel_."

"We were led to believe that your 'friends' were Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Anderson." The maître d' said.

"No, we _clearly_ said that our friends had reserved a table in the name of Hummel-Anderson." Sam said, he and Mercedes had walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Is something wrong?" Mercedes asked indignantly.

"Yes! These two are insisting that this is their reservation and that they share a name!" The maître d' was openly showing his frustration now.

"We do! Almost anyway! Kurt almost shoved his left hand into the maître d's face to show him the silver band on his ring finger. The mitre d' basically turned away from Kurt and Blaine and started trying to apologise to Sam and Mercedes.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go." I don't want to eat here anymore." Blaine said. "I feel _sick_."

Kurt allowed himself to be pulled out of the restaurant by Blaine, hi poker face on. Unfortunately, he didn't feel so strong inside and crumbled as soon as they exited the building. He burst into tears.

"Hey, hey," Blaine said, dropping to his knees beside Kurt, a hand cupping the side of Kurt's face. "It's ok, we don't need him. Or anyone like that. We never have, and we never will."

Kurt sniffled. "I know, I know. But it's so upsetting that people still think like that!"

"I know, but they're in the wrong, prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt said." Blaine said, wiping away one of Kurt's tears with his thumb and kissing Kurt's forehead.

"He said that we didn't share a name; that we couldn't!" Kurt exclaimed, breaking down into tears again.

"That's not true Kurt, you know it isn't, we I want to marry you, and I don't care what name follows mine, as long as I can be with you forever. Yes, I don't need a piece of paper to say so, but it's what we want. And I want to share your name! Be in the phonebook as Blaine Hummel, whether Anderson follows it or not." Blaine said. "I Love you so much. I can't bear to see you like this. We can get married right now if you like and then go in three and show that damn guy!"

Kurt laughed quietly and slightly darkly.

"Let's not go that far, not for that 'damn guy'. No." Kurt said. "I want to have your name too, you know. And I love you back, more than that maître d' will ever experience."

"Shall we go home?" Blaine asked, after a dew moments of silence, offering Kurt his hand.

"Yes ple-"

"Hey," Mercedes said from the doorway. How are you doing?"

"Getting better." Blaine said, rubbing circles into the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. Sam followed Mercedes out of the restaurant, red in the face.

"Oh my god! Sam are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"He's great," Mercedes said fondly. "He just got that guy fired."

"What? How?" Blaine asked, astounded.

"I found the manager, told him what he had done to you two and he was sent packing." Sam explained. "Easy as."

Kurt flew at Sam and hugged him. "Thank you, Sam, so much."

Sam patted Kurt's back awkwardly. "It's cool, man. He was being unpleasant; he was making me feel sick. If he knew you guys, if he knew how in love you are, he would never think like that."

"Seriously, you two have one of the best relationships I've ever seen." Mercedes added, Blaine patted her shoulder gratefully and mouthed 'Thank you' to her. She nodded and smiled at him.

Kurt had removed himself from Sam and was now back at Blaine's side, his hand had slipped into place in Blaine's. "Can we go home now?" He asked, looking up at his boyfriend happily.

They walked home, Kurt and Blaine hand in hand and Mercedes linked up also. At their respective apartments, they parted ways and agreed that Sam and Mercedes would go to Kurt and Blaine's in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine asked. It was now late; they were lying in bed in the dark, hands still linked.<p>

"Uhuh?"

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Hmm…"

"What?" Kurt said, sitting up.

"I wanted to tell you that, that I don't need anyone else, I'm never going to go, no matter what anyone says or how tough it gets." Blaine said. "I _need_ you."

"And me you." Kurt said, smiling in the dark.

"I only ever needed to spend Christmas Eve with you, no one else." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

"Aw, you're too cute." Kurt said happily, then he pressed their lips together in a kiss that they had needed earlier outside the restaurant, one that showed how much they love each other. He then rested on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked that! It was sadder than usual, and more pain inducing. If that makes any sense. :D **_

_**I am about two reviews away from getting as many as I said I would to post the un-beta-ed version of All I Want For Christmas. I may just start calling it the alternative version. :D Love DH :) x **_


	6. Little Drummer Boy

_**Author' Note:**_

_**Hey! I'm trying to finish this fic before Christmas…so I have about 5 hours before Christmas day! Yay! That's like, one an hour! I might do some in the middle of the night. But shh! Don't tell my parents! :D**_

_**This one is shorter and happier than the last one, which is a good thing; I couldn't take it if it was any sadder! :D Hope you like it, as always.**_

_**As always, (I need an alternate thing to say) thank you to my beta alexagirl18! She's awesome and gave me my Christmas card today with a picture of Darren Criss and Grant Gustin in it! My laptop doesn't have their surnames in its dictionary! Must be amended! Done. All is well.**_

_**Anyway, this fic is the idea of my beta, I needed to do this chapter, but had no idea how to fit it in, so I asked her and she replied, I believe with BONGOS! And then an explanation. Anyway, without her, I doubt this story would be half as good! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a Christmas light. (I want to say advent calendar, but I have one of those!) :D **_

Little Drummer Boy:

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt why do we have to come here?" Blaine asked. They were walking around the Westerville Christmas market; Kurt had tricked Blaine into going after he had had coffee with the Warblers.

"Because it's fun and nice and I need to get a few more Christmas presents." Kurt replied in a tone that was similar to one of an adult talking to a misbehaving child.

"'Snot fun…" Blaine muttered. Kurt chose to ignore this comment.

Blaine was dragged to stall upon stall selling various goods, many of the ones that Kurt went to sold felt goods and scarves, Kurt 'accidentally' bought himself a scarf or two. He got Carole a felt brooch and some earrings and then some gingerbread men for Finn. Blaine also bought some gingerbread men to drop off at Dalton; two looked uncannily like Wes and David. Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that the girl selling them was one of Wes' many doting girlfriends.

He had also found Shane some panpipes at one of the first of the music stalls. He chose ones with red and blue feathers as he was now officially a 'Dalton boy'. Blaine also figured that they would bug the hell out of Reed, so he bought him some too. He guessed that this would annoy Wes and David immensely, probably also Charlie, but he let that be. He knew that it wouldn't annoy the Tweedles, knowing them they'd pull out some more and create harmonies, or they would dance.

Blaine found the music stalls the most interesting and fun. There was one stall with a harp. He could play some things on a harp, they had one at Dalton. But he didn't find it very interesting or exciting. There was another stall that was dedicated to banjos, but they were, in Blaine's opinion, a bit strange. Then he found a stall selling an instrument that he had always wanted to play.

"BONGOS!" Blaine yelled and ran over to the stall. Kurt followed; he was confused and surprised by this sudden outburst of excitement and energy.

"Blaine?" But Blaine was already gone. He was tapping away at every one of the small drums. He was beaming in delight.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, honey? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine! This is great! Bongos! I've always wanted to try some!" Blaine said happily, drumming to his heart's content.

"Really?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! They're so cool! And it's like the sound box of a guitar, but not!" Blaine replied, ecstatic.

Kurt just watched him, bemused, much like the stall holder.

"Blaine, do you want some bongos?" Kurt said after much consideration.

"Really? You mean it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, of course. Do you want some?" Kurt asked again, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Oh pleeeeease pleeeeease pleeeeease Kurt! I would _love_ some! Please!"

"Ok, ok, I've already agreed to buy you some." Kurt said. Gesturing to the drums, he said, "Which ones do you want?"

"Ooh! Umm... these ones!" Blaine said, holding up a smallish pair of drums that had a swirly pattern around the edge.

"Ok then." Kurt said, taking them from Blaine, who was very reluctant to let Kurt take them, and gave them to the man behind the stall. He paid for them and the man handed them straight to Blaine, who immediately took them out of the bag they were in to look at.

"They're great Kurt! Thank you so much!" Blaine said and gave him a fond, but rather awkward (Blaine was clutching the bongos to his chest) hug.

"Consider it an early Christmas present." Kurt said, sighing at his boyfriend. "And put them away, before you drop them."

"I'm not Reed." Blaine said. "But, ok, anything for you."

And he pulled Kurt into a rather soppy, but passionate kiss.

"I should buy you bongos more often if I get that every time." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"Deal." Blaine agreed, and kissed him again. Kurt pulled away, but kept their foreheads touching.

"I love you, my little drummer boy."

_**A/N: They always seem to get **__**very**__** fluffy at the end, I try to end them all with a sweet line of speech, if you've noticed. :D Pleeeeeeeeeeease review! I have two more reviews to go before I can allow myself to upload the un-beta-ed version! Unless you don't want it? I don't know, but review anyway! Love DH :) x **_


	7. Let It Snow

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello! This chapter should be fun 'tis LET IT SNOW! KLAINE! :D :D :D Although, all of these are about Klaine, this is the only one that they alone sing, and it's so sweet! My favourite bit of the song is probably Blaine doing the bobbing thing during his scatting solo! :D**_

_**Thank you to my beta! You rule Alexa! :D**_

_**Some of the characters are from CP Coulter's Dalton. It's really good and the characters are awesome! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not a snowflake.**_

* * *

><p>"Damn." Kurt said from his armchair by the window.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine looked up from his book.

"It's snowing." Kurt replied.

"And that's bad because?..." Blaine asked, he loved the snow. It was all fun and it meant that when he was at Dalton there was no school because many of the few teachers couldn't get to the school, nor could many of the day students.

"Because…it just is." Kurt said, realising that, actually, he hadn't got anything to do that day.

Kurt returned to wrapping his friends' presents and Blaine back to his book.

"Why don't you like the snow?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, it's not that I don't like it. More that it usually means no going out." Kurt replied.

"Do we have anywhere to go today?" Blaine asked; he never usually knew what they were doing in a day. Kurt would plan and then tell Blaine about half an hour before it happened.

"No, no." Kurt said.

"Then," Blaine said, a smile creeping onto his face. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, the line brought back fond memories of his Senior Year.

* * *

><p>"It's still snowing…" Kurt said, staring out of the large window again.<p>

"Is that bad _now_?" Blaine asked; he had to check before he made a comment about it.

"Well, now it's Christmas Eve, and we're having a party. If it keeps snowing then the only people who will be able to come will be Finn, Rachel, Tina and Mike." Kurt explained.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Blaine asked; he liked those people, so he didn't mind.

"Kind of. Wes and Lucy might be able to come, if they can walk across the city." Kurt mused. "But yes, don't you want to see your Dalton friends?"

"Well, Kurt, they all have jets and at least two of them have an airfield in the state, so they'll be able to come. Definitely." Blaine said.

"Oh great! A party with my stepbrother, one drama queen -"

"That makes two of you then." Blaine muttered under his breath and when Kurt glared at him, Blaine smiled sweetly at him.

"One man who smashes cups on his head when he's drunk, which will happen, six fully grown men, with their partners, who are _always_ hyperactive, and Tina. Looks like we're in for a great night!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"That sounds like a Christmas song. And my friends are fun!" Blaine said. "And as you said, there's Tina."

"Yeah, I know. I do like Tina, but it's going to be us against everyone else." Kurt said.

"And Mike might not get drunk." Blaine added. "And Rachel and Finn aren't too bad."

Kurt nodded. "I just hope that everyone else can come."

Blaine smiled and yet again returned to reading his book.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt called from the same spot he had been in all day.<p>

Blaine came running out of their bedroom, worried about Kurt.

"Kurt? Is everything ok?" Blaine said.

"Yes! It's stopped snowing!" Kurt said happily, practically jumping up and down.

"God, Kurt, you had me worried there." Blaine said. "But great, really great."

"You're not fussed are you?" Kurt asked.

"No, not really." Blaine said honestly. "But if it means that there will be more people to dilute my friends' hyperness, then I suppose it's a good thing. Even I can't put up with them sometimes."

Kurt smiled and skipped over to Blaine.

"Christmas is going to be great." Kurt said, and hugged Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Finn! Hello!" Blaine greeted them as they entered the apartment; it was empty apart from Blaine and Kurt.<p>

"Hey, Blaine! Merry Christmas!" Finn said, fist bumping Blaine.

"Hello, Blaine! How are you?" Rachel asked politely.

"I'm very well, Rachel, same as I was about two hours ago, has your mood changed?" Blaine asked.

"I am feeling a bit more festive, thank you for asking." Rachel said. "Are we the first here?"

"Yep, Kurt's in the living room." Blaine said, taking Rachel's coat, although he was unsure why she had one, they lived across the hall. They walked into the festively decorated apartment, Kurt had done it perfectly. It looked Christmassy without being tacky.

Rachel went over to Kurt and was whispering something to him, whereas Finn headed straight for the food.

"Finn! Don't eat all the food just yet! There's no one else here!" Kurt said to Finn without turning around.

"Damn. How did you even know?" Finn said, annoyed.

"I know you Finn." Kurt said simply before turning his attention back to Rachel.

There was another knock at the door and Blaine walked back towards it and opened it.

"Hi Blaine!" Tina said happily to Blaine. Mike smiled at his friend.

"Hi guys, welcome!" Blaine said, now at least all of the people who lived in their apartment block who they had invited had arrived.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone had arrived, apart from Blaine's Dalton friends. He was getting slightly worried.<p>

"Kurt?" He said to his boyfriend, interrupting a conversation he was having with some of his McKinley friends.

"Blaine?" Kurt said. "Is everything ok? Has Finn eaten all the food?"

"No, no." Blaine said smiling at the worry that went across Kurt's face at the thought. "My Dalton friends haven't arrived."

"Ah, well, maybe their jets were stuck on the ground due to the snow?" Kurt suggested.

"No, one of them would've phoned me. I would've at least expected Wes to have arrived; he doesn't live that far away." Blaine said.

"It'll be fine. Perhaps there are too many of them at the Brightmans' airfield." Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's shoulder sympathetically.

"Hmm…maybe." Blaine said. "I might try phoning Wes."

"Ok," Kurt said, and Blaine started to search for his phone. "It's in our room. I put it in there earlier."

"But… it was in my pocket all day." Blaine said, confused.

"Not all day, I took it out earlier." Kurt said. "You were too busy reading to notice."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him on the cheek quickly before leaving to find his phone. Kurt turned back to his friends, all of whom were stunned.

"Jets? 'The Brightmans' airfield'? Who are these people?" Sam asked.

"Blaine's friends. Our friends. They went to Dalton, so they're filthy rich." Kurt explained.

"As long as they're filthy…" Santana said; she received a light hit from Kurt.

"The Brightmans are possibly the richest, or at least they have the most to show for their money. The twins, our friends, got a private jet for one of their birthdays. And they have a few private airfields to match." Kurt explained. He could see many of his friends' jaws literally drop. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes weren't surprised; they had met Blaine's friends before at dinner parties.

"Are the Brightmans the mad ones?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, well, they're all mad. The blond twins, ice blue eyes, love pranks. I think they're lawyers now…" Kurt answered. As he was pondering their occupation, there was suddenly a loud noise from the doorway.

Kurt walked briskly towards it, and standing there were the Dalton boys.

They looked rather impressive actually. Drew and Satoru were crouched on the floor, undoubtedly being the ones who caused the noise. Standing behind them, flanking them almost, with their backs turned towards each other, were the twins, each holding a nerf gun. In the middle were Wes and Lucy, David and Katherine, Reed and Shane, Han and Dwight. Dwight was stood in the middle of the group, directly in the middle of Drew and Satoru, holding a holy water sprayer in each hand.

Blaine ran up from behind Kurt, who was standing there in amazement.

"Guys!" He almost shouted, overjoyed to see his friends. "You made it!"

"Of course we did dummy." Ethan said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Evan said.

"Unless the world was like Alice in Wonderland…" Ethan pondered, staring into the distance.

"…Or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…" Evan said, copying his twin's staring.

"But otherwise, we wouldn't miss it." Ethan said, coming to.

There was much greeting and hugging and general love before many they all got four foot into the room. Blaine was very happy to see them all and pleased to meet the new partners of some of them. Drew was now engaged to a teacher at Dalton, a chemistry teacher. Dwight was now going out officially with Laura Bancroft, and had had to go through the protective brother speech from Justin. Laura couldn't come as she was spending Christmas with her family. Han had met someone online (where else) and was currently messaging them. Blaine loved being surrounded by his friends again, and he knew that he would be spending Christmas Day with a few as they would undoubtedly be too drunk to drive. Shane and Reed were already spending it with them, so any extras would have to sleep in the living room.

"Everyone!" Blaine yelled to the rest of the guests, not many of them knew any of his Dalton friends; none of them knew all of them. "These are my friends from Dalton." He gestured for them to move further into the room, they did so without breaking their formation. Somehow.

The Tweedles saluted the other guests using their nerf guns and flashing a brilliant smile. Blaine was pretty sure that he heard someone say "Swoon…" The rest of them either looked awkward or waved slightly. Dwight, however, just held up his sprayers and prepared to squirt.

Blaine introduced them all, but he knew that they would probably have to reintroduce themselves as they made their way through the room. There was the awkward moment when they had all been introduced and no one knew what to do, luckily Tina made it easier.

"Lucy!" She said; they were friends from somewhere or another. She walked up to Lucy and hugged her. Lucy then introduced her to Katherine and David, and Tina introduced them to Mike who mentioned that he was studying dance, and that was something that both Katherine and David enjoyed, so that started a conversation.

From there it snowballed and soon everybody was integrated in, even Han, who was talking to Sam and Artie about computers and funny YouTube videos. Dwight was discussing superstitions with Brittany, but that didn't really work.

The twins had been cornered by Quinn, which shouldn't have worked because they towered over her and there were two of them. It turned out however, that they had somehow trapped her in a conversation, despite the fact that she could make an easy escape.

"So, are you both single?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." Evan said, peering at her.

"Are you?" Ethan asked, looking at her with the same curiosity.

"I am." She replied, slightly confused and worried.

"Is your twin?" Evan asked.

"No, wait…I don't have a twin." Quinn replied, getting more and more confused with every second she spent with Evan and Ethan.

"Don't you?" Ethan asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I don't." Quinn was not sure where they got that idea from.

"Oh." Evan said. "Sorry."

"Terribly so." Ethan said sadly.

"Why are you sorry?" The twins were starting to scare Quinn.

"Because we are going to leave you now." Evan said.

"Toodle pip." Ethan said, and they walked off, leaving Quinn in the corner feeling utterly confused.

"Don't worry," Kurt had told her, he had just walked over. "That's how they are. They have a thing about only dating twins."

"Why?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because only twins will understand the bond between them? I don't know, but they never separate. Not for very long anyway. They can't stand it." Kurt explained.

"Damn, they were cute too." Quinn said, looking at the floor. "Oh well, I'll go see if one of Blaine's other friends needs a date."

And with that, she walked off, leaving Kurt feeling almost as confused as she did a minute ago. He wasn't sure however, that many of Blaine's friends were single. Maybe Satoru, but that was it.

He then spotted a familiar dark head come into the room, wearing sunglasses. He walked over to him.

"Julian!" Kurt exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to see his old friend. "I haven't seen you in ages! Well, in person, anyway."

"It's good to see you, Kurt. I hope you're well." Julian said. "Logan's just coming, and I hope that you don't mind that I came. He was invited and told me that I had to come. And Clark is coming too. He said that he liked you two when he met you and that if his little brother was here then he wanted to see him."

"Oh, no, no, that's absolutely fine. Of course I don't mind!" Kurt reassured. "And Clark is part of Reed's family and am I right in thinking that you and Logan are…"

"Yes, we are." Julian beamed. "I finally found the courage. He didn't want to say yes at first, he wanted it to be a mutual decision, but he did."

"That's great, Julian. It really is." Kurt said just as happily, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Are you going to tell-"

"The media?" Julian guessed correctly. "I don't know. Maybe. We'll wait and see if they find out first."

"Good idea. You could always see how long it takes for them to find out." Kurt joked, and caused Julian to chuckle.

"That would be fun." Julian said, smiling at Kurt.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I might go and tell Reed that Clark is coming, I think he might want to know." Kurt said with a nod before leaving Julian who began being head-hunted by Quinn.

* * *

><p>At midnight, people started to leave. Mercedes and Sam had planned to leave a bit earlier, they did plan to get a cheap flight to Ohio, but it turned out that David and Katherine were going flying there in David's jet and they were taking Drew and Satoru with them so they offered to take Sam and Mercedes. They left at midnight; they wanted to get some sleep before the morning.<p>

The people who lived in New York or were staying stayed the longest, so at the end it left Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Shane, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Wes, Lucy, Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Clark and Santana. Many of them were drunk; in fact all of them bar Kurt, Reed, Lucy and Dwight. Kurt because it was his home and both of the hosts couldn't be drunk; it would be chaos. It was also inevitable that Blaine would get drunk. Reed didn't want to embarrass himself, especially seen as Shane got drunk quite early on, so if he was to fall, there would be no one to pick him up. Lucy was sober because she had to look after Wes and get him home safely (also, she thought that she might be pregnant). Dwight wasn't drunk because he didn't trust alcohol and he thought that people became demons when in contact with it.

This of course made for a Rachel Berry favourite, Spin the Bottle. Kurt, however, spoilt their fun seen as he didn't want any obscenities happening in his apartment. Nor did he want Blaine kissing anyone else, and the look of panic that flashed across Reed's face at the game was horrible and he couldn't put his friend through that.

"Ok, no spin the bottle. No way." Kurt said.

"Why, honey bear?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Well, mainly, I don't want you sucking Rachel's face. Again." He explained. Tina and Clark found this hilarious and burst into giggles, this caused Kurt to look over at Tina and saw Mike.

"Oh, Mike! No, stop that!" He reached across the circle to Mike and put the small pile of plastic cups he was about to crush on his head out of his reach.

"Aw…" Mike said quietly.

"RED SOLO CUP!" Finn suddenly yelled. "I FILL YOU UP!"

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Blaine joined in. "Hey, hey Kurt, can we have a party?"

"We are, but now I think that it's time to end. Come on guys. Those of you, who have homes on this floor, please leave. Now. Clark, you can stay here. Tweedles, are you going to your apartment?" Kurt said, trying to get the twins' attention. They were currently giggling hysterically at Santana, whispering and pointing at her.

"Twins?" Kurt tried again. They looked up and nodded at him.

"Dwight, are you staying with them?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so." Dwight said. "You want me to take them back to their apartment? Sure, if I can cleanse them."

"Ok, as long as they leave and are safe." Kurt said, now wondering what to do with Santana. "Santana? Where are you going?"

"With us! With us!" Evan squealed.

"I'm not sure that's wise…" Lucy said. "Do you know where she's going?"

"I think she was meant to leave with Brittany, but Brittany left with Julian and Logan." Kurt said.

"Brittany will probably still be with them then." Reed said.

"They live about a block or two away from us, so I'll take her." Lucy offered.

"Thanks, that's great." Kurt said, then grabbing everyone's attention, "Thank you for coming! It was great, sobers, please look after your drunks, and now, as nicely as I can say this, please leave."

Lucy and Dwight nodded and thanked Kurt and tried to thank Blaine, but that was difficult as now he was trying to stop Finn from leaving. They gave up and thanked Kurt again, before grabbing their drunks and their coats and then leaving.

Kurt was relieved when the last guest was out of the door and he locked the door and turned back around to the apartment.

It was a mess, and Blaine was pretty sure that it wasn't like that half an hour ago. And in the middle of the mess were Blaine, Shane and Clark. It looked like Blaine and Shane were trying to wake Clark up, who was now face down in the carpet by prodding him incessantly. It didn't work. Reed was trying to get them to stop, but it wasn't working at all.

"Hey, Blaine, come on, let's go to bed." Kurt said hopeful that it would work.

"No! Don't want to go to bed!" Blaine half yelled at Kurt.

"You want to poke Clark all night?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…." Blaine said, looking at Shane, who nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"You know, if you poke him enough, he'll wake up and then he's like a big monster. He has sharp teeth and claws and venomous boils…" Reed said, realising that they were acting like children.

"Really?" Shane asked, starting to get worried.

"Uhuh, I've seen it." Reed said. Apparently his word was enough as the brothers scrambled to their feet and ran into their respective bedrooms.

"That worked." Kurt said, smiling at his friend. "Note to self, Blaine is scared of Clark."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! :D It was fun to write, it was originally just going to be Kurt worrying about the snow, but then I decided to make it longer, it would be better that way. I love the way that the Dalton guys (and their partners) entered. The image in my head made them look really cool, so I hope that I portrayed that to you well! I love them all! The Tweedles are my favourite though, I think... :D  
><strong>_

_**1,295 hits! That's insane! Thank you guys so much! And there are now 5 reviews, excluding my betas, so thank you to Klaine-4ever-99 who made it 5! The un-beta-ed version shall be posted soon! My inbox blew up with all your activity! :D It is great to know that there are people reading my fics! :D I love you all! But please keep reviewing!**_

_**After this fic is finished, :(, I am thinking of doing similar fics for the other albums, based on Klaine. Would you like that? Would you read them? Thank you again! :D Love DH :) x **_


	8. River

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi there! I have no idea how to write this one, so I shall do it as it comes to me. The old cliché, the story writes itself! But if you write, then you know that it's the truth, the story plays out in your mind like a film and you just narrate it, half the time my fingers are typing without my brain really telling them what to write. It probably doesn't help that I can basically touch type so my fingers can go anywhere without my consent. :D **_

_**As is the norm, (new way of saying as always), thank you to my beta alexagirl18. She is the best beta I have! (and the only one… :D)**_

_**Some of the characters are based on one's from CP Coulter's Dalton. There is also a reference to a small thing that you find out about Wes in Chapter 26. If you don't want to have it spoiled ever so slightly, then either don't read, or read Chapter 26 first! :D It is only a small reference that you may only understand if you have read the fic, so it's not a major worry. (I have a feeling that I just didn't make any sense.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not an ice skate. **_

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine! Please come back!" Kurt called in distress down the hall of their apartment block, tears stinging in his eyes.<p>

Blaine turned around, and Kurt saw that he was crying.

"Blaine! Please!" Kurt pleaded quietly.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He raised a hand to his forehead and turned back down the hallway and stormed off.

Kurt dropped to his knees, bursting into tears.

_What have I done? _He thought, _I've wrecked everything._

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped outside their apartment block. He felt the cold rain on his face and he realised what he had just done.<p>

_I left Kurt. _He thought. _I've left Kurt. I walked out._

A huge part of him wanted to run back into the building and kiss and hug Kurt until he turned blue. However, a tiny part of him, his pride, wouldn't let him go back. So he carried on walking the street._ Was I too rash? Did I over-exaggerate? _He kept thinking. He wanted to reassure himself that what he did was ok; on the other hand he wanted to be able to go back to Kurt.

Without thinking, he hailed a cab and got in and gave the driver the address.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number.

"Hey Wes, it's me." Blaine said, receiving a happy reply from one of his best friends.

"Yeah well, I-I-I've left." Blaine said unsurely, having only just come to terms with it himself.

"Left where?" Wes asked.

"Left Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea what to do. He knew it was his fault, he knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left his mouth.<p>

_Why'd you do it, idiot? _

He had no idea. It was a spur of the moment thing, they were arguing and when he said…that, the look on Blaine's face told him that he had hit hard below the belt. And he was instantly sorry. Blaine had calmly picked up his keys, wallet and phone and left the apartment. Kurt was so ashamed of himself.

And there he was, sobbing his heart out on the floor of the 5th floor hallway.

* * *

><p>Blaine winced when he ended the call. His background was of Kurt and himself at Blaine's work's Christmas Fancy Dress Party. Blaine had gone as an elf, due to incessant teasing about his height and Kurt went as a gingerbread man. He had looked perfect.<p>

The journey to Wes' seemed to take forever. Blaine thought over the events over and over in his head.

_Kurt hadn't meant that. _He kept telling himself. _He would never say that. _ But, the fact of the matter was that Kurt had and Blaine had left.

Finally, he arrived at Wes' house. The taxi driver parked up and turned around to Blaine.

"Hope it gets better." He said, and then when Blaine had tried to pay, "Don't worry. I'm not going to make you pay whilst you're in this state."

Blaine thanked the driver and got out. He stood on the pavement for a few moments, just staring up at Wes' grand terraced house, thinking about what he was going to do. He walked through the small gate and up the steps to the front door. He knocked three times on the door.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt looked up at the voice, hoping it was Blaine but knowing that it wasn't.

"Reed?" Kurt replied.

"Hi," Reed said, breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, trying to dry his tears and stop sniffing. He was also trying to make it look like he was casually sat on the floor.

"Shane told me that Blaine had left." Reed explained and walked over to Kurt, kneeling down beside him.

"Shane?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but he got a text when we were having coffee and said that I should come and find you."

Kurt sniffed once more.

"Is it true?" Reed asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh Kurt!" Reed exclaimed, pulling his best friend upright into a tight hug. "What happened?"

Kurt just sobbed into Reed's shoulder.

"Come on then, let's get you inside." Reed said, trying to pull get to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" We said when he opened the door, enveloping his friend in a big hug. "Are you ok?"<p>

"I've been better." Blaine replied.

"Blaine?"

"Shane?" Blaine asked, confused by his brother's possible presence.

"Blaine!" And Blaine was pulled into an even tighter hug by his brother.

When Blaine resurfaced, he saw more than three people in the hallway.

"God, Wes! How many people did you tell?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone who's important." Wes replied.

Blaine found himself getting passed around all of his close friends who had managed to get there in the twenty minutes between Blaine phoning and Blaine arriving.

Shane hugged Blaine again and then put him at arm's length to examine his brother. He had obviously been crying, even if Shane couldn't see the signs of tears on his face he would've known.

"Blaine," He said, deeply concerned. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was now lying on one of the long sofas in their (his?) living room. Reed was in the kitchen making Kurt some tea.<p>

"Hey," He said into his phone, trying to put water into the kettle at the same time. "Is that Tina?"

"_Yes, who's this?"_

"It's Reed Van Kamp; I went to Dalton with Kurt. I think we met…" Reed trailed off.

"_Oh yes, I remember."_

"Kurt's…Kurt's well… he's very upset. I was wondering if you could come over? I need some help." Reed asked. "I've phoned Mercedes, but she's in Ohio, and you know him best."

"_Uhuh, I'm in the elevator on my way up now."_ Tina said. _"I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Thank you." Reed said and put his phone down. He knew that Tina was one of Kurt's closest friends, and that she lived next door.

Reed carefully took the tea to Kurt, managing not to spill it. He figured that living with Shane had helped his clumsiness.

"Here, Kurt, drink this." He said and put the mug down on a side table.

* * *

><p>Blaine fell into Shane, his resolve crumbling. He started to cry again. Shane held him close and tightly, whispering consoling words to his older brother.<p>

Blaine was faintly aware of a beeping noise and then someone talking, but he didn't take it in.

"Wes?" Mike said and pulled Wes aside, whispering to him. "Tina's going to Kurt now, but she doesn't know why."

Wes nodded; he didn't want Blaine to hear because it would upset him further, even though Wes knew that Blaine wasn't listening.

"Thanks for telling me," Wes said

Shane nudged David, who was stood next to him and gestured for him to get Wes' attention for him. When David had subtly punched him, Wes turned to Shane, rubbing his arm.

"Reed is there too." Shane mouthed. Wes nodded again and was glad that Kurt wasn't alone. Yet, his mind was still full of concern for his best friend; he had never seen him like this. It made him wonder, and get angry inside, what the hell Kurt had done.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Tina said, entering her apartment, looking for any signs of Mike being home.<p>

_Nope; no Mike._ She thought, just as she expected. _He's probably with Blaine. _

She had texted Mike to say where she was going in case he was expecting her home, but he had replied with 'Oj' which she suspected meant, 'Ok'.

Mike and Blaine had become unlikely, but good friends after they had left Ohio and moved to New York. Tina didn't expect him to be anywhere else but with Blaine, he was one of the most loyal people she knew, he would never _not_ run to one of his friends' aid.

Tina threw her coat into an armchair, took off her heels and slipped into her slippers. She checked her appearance in the mirror and then checked her phone; she had had a text from Mike. She left her apartment and walked into Kurt's.

When Tina entered the apartment, she didn't announce her arrival; her mind was suddenly full of the look on Kurt's face. It was completely blank. She didn't bother speaking, there was no point. Kurt wouldn't hear her anyway.

"Kurt?" she said. She didn't get a reply. Kurt had gone past the point of crying now, but he looked like he was still in so much pain, he eyes were looking blankly at the ceiling. "Oh Kurt."

She knelt down on the floor next to him, stroking his hair, slowly releasing it from the hairspray.

Kurt came to a bit, and mumbled something unintelligible in reply. Tina turned her head and saw Reed sitting quietly on the other sofa.

"What happened?" She asked Reed quietly.

"I don't know, not exactly." Reed replied. "He said that he and Blaine had had an argument, and then Blaine left. Other than that, I have no idea."

Tina nodded. "Mike said that too." She added in a whisper, "He also said that Kurt said something that had hurt really badly."

"Mike?" Reed asked, he had heard the name before, but wasn't really sure who he was.

"My boyfriend." Tina answered. "He's with Blaine now."

"As is Shane…" Reed sighed.

Tina knew who Shane was, there were enough pictures of him in Kurt and Blaine's apartment, and Blaine often talked about him. She knew that Reed and Shane were linked somehow, but in which way she wasn't sure.

"Are you and Shane…?" She asked, unsure of how to phrase the question.

"Yep." Reed nodded smiling happily to himself. Then he remembered where he was and why they were there. He looked at Tina seriously.

"We need to sort this out."

* * *

><p>At Wes' home, they were now all sat around the dining table, drinking various drinks and eating cookies that Wes' fiancée, Lucy, had made. Blaine took a bite of one. It didn't taste of much because he had been crying, but he knew one thing. They weren't as good as Kurt's. <em>Kurt's<em>. He sniffed and felt a warm hand on his back. He looked up to see eyes very similar to his own that were full of concern and sadness.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Shane asked him gently, Blaine gulped; he knew that he would have to tell them eventually.

"No, not really." He said. "But I don't want Wes to shoot me."

Wes smirked slightly, he would never shoot anyone, let alone a friend, but it was a running joke.

"We had an argument." Blaine stated. "I can't remember what about exactly, but it had something to do with children."

"Yeah?" Shane encouraged him to continue.

"We want them you see." Blaine said. "I think we were arguing about how to have one. And then Kurt said something."

"What did he say?" Evan asked, leaning across the table.

"I can't remember. But it hurt. So I left." Blaine swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall.

"But you seemed so happy this morning." Mike said confusedly. "I heard…stuff."

Blaine nodded. "We _were_ happy."

* * *

><p>Tina and Reed hadn't had as much luck as Wes and the others at getting any information just yet. Reed had managed to get hold of one of the Tweedles and ask him what had happened at Wes' place. Not much, it had turned out, but he was at least confident that Blaine would go back to Kurt. Reed was relieved, as long as that happened, it would all be fine.<p>

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kurt was now speaking, albeit through tears.

"I've lost him." He was saying. "He was, he _is_ the best thing that has ever happened to me. And he's gone. Because of me."

Tina was holding him, stroking his hair and making noises of consolation, hoping that he wouldn't start crying again. "Hey, hey," She said. "He came to New York with you, _for_ you. He loves you."

"He left, Tina." Kurt said. "He left."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Lucy asked from the doorway of the room.<p>

It had been silent for a while now; Blaine was just replaying what had happened over and over again in his mind. Many of the others had, during this time, sent short, quick, messages to their partners to tell them where they were. Ethan had sent a text to all of those at the table, bar Blaine, to tell him what Reed had said.

Blaine looked up at Lucy. "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you ready to go back?" She asked. "Not that I don't want you here, you are welcome for as long as you like. But it sounds like Kurt was just telling you what he thought. Yes, whatever it was, it was harsh, and most likely rude, and I would've probably walked out on Wes had he said that. But because you were arguing, it probably came out sharper and harsher than he meant it to. If it was in a different scenario, would you have walked out?" Blaine shook his head, considering what Lucy was saying, realising that it was the truth.

"He was probably just worried about you. He never meant to lose you." She said.

Blaine thought about this. He had never thought of it like this before. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.<p>

"He's with Wes and the others." Tina replied. She didn't really know Wes, but she knew who he was, and she knew Lucy.

"The others?" Kurt asked, he knew roughly who she meant, but wanted more clarification, to know that he was safe.

"Shane," Reed said. "Mike, David, Evan and Ethan and Dwight."

Kurt nodded. _Dwight must be in town_.

Kurt stood up abruptly, without initially realising why.

"Kurt?" Tina asked. "Is everything ok? Where are you going?"

"To put my coat on." He replied, he had wanted to do this from the moment that Blaine had left, but couldn't. Then he had heard Blaine's voice inside his head. _Courage_. He had to go.

"Why?" Reed asked hopefully.

"Because I am going to Wes'."

* * *

><p>"Do you want some lunch?" Lucy asked, worrying that she had overstepped.<p>

"No." Blaine said.

"Blaine, you have to eat." Shane said, he started rubbing his brother's back again.

"Not if I'm leaving." Blaine replied.

"Leaving where?" Dwight, who had been listening silently all of the time, asked, He was worried that he meant that he was leaving Kurt.

"Here." Blaine said, reaching for his scarf and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked, now very confused.

"Home." He said simply, much to the relief of all of his friends. Shane smiled up at his brother.

* * *

><p>"If you're going," Tina said. "Let me drive."<p>

"I can drive." Kurt said, he was going, he didn't need anyone else there.

"Yes, I know. But you're in a bit of a state." She said, gesturing to him.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, looking in the mirror. "I look terrible."

Reed started to nod before Tina hit him.

Kurt walked to the bathroom. "There's _no way_ he'll take me back like this." He said and walked off.

Reed and Tina sighed in unison.

"I was talking about his mental state." Tina said to Reed.

* * *

><p>"I'll drive you." Mike said.<p>

"It's fine, I'll get a cab." Blaine said.

"I'm giving you a lift." Mike said with unusual force and finality. "I have my car, I live next door to you and then I know that you are home and safe."

"I'm coming too." Shane said. Blaine gave his brother a look. "What? I want to see this through to the end, and you're my brother. Remember?"

"Sure it's got nothing to do with Reed being there?" Evan asked inappropriately, high fiving his brother subtly.

To everyone's surprise, Blaine smiled and raised a quizzical eyebrow at his brother. Shane blushed.

"Come on then." Mike said, grabbing his keys from the table.

* * *

><p>Kurt had finished his skin care regime, fixed his hair and changed his clothes. Tina had got her coat and shoes from her apartment and Reed had his coat on. They were ready to go.<p>

Kurt was pulling his coat on when there was a knock on the door. Kurt cursed under his breath at whoever was behind the door and preventing him from getting to Blaine. He opened it though, and gasped.

There, standing outside the door, was Blaine, flanked by Mike and Shane.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Kurt just let the door swing open and stepped backwards to make room for Blaine.

Blaine, Mike and Shane stepped into the apartment. Mike hugged Tina and kissed her happily. Shane put his arm around Reed. Blaine and Kurt stared into each other's eyes, not sure of what to do, yet knowing what had to happen at the same time.

"Hello." Blaine said.

"Hi." Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, before Blaine opened up his arms and Kurt fell into them. They were both relieved to be back with each other.

"Take me back. Please?" Kurt begged, speaking into Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed him passionately in reply.

Shane pressed a kiss into Reed's blond curls.

"We did good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This one was sad, and I had to get them back together at the end. Please review! :D And tell me your thoughts about other Klaine song fics! :D Love DH :) x P.S. Misery (the original) has just started to play…appropriate for this chapter… :D **_


	9. Do You Hear What I Hear?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here's some baby Klaine for you! :D These fics aren't always going to follow the Christmassy theme, more the name, story or message of the song. I hope you continue to read them even though it is no longer Christmas. :D This is a short one, sorry. :)**_

_**As per usual, thank you ever so much to my beta, alexagirl18 xxxxx. She thinks that I am insane… :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not a sprout.**_

* * *

><p>It was a cold and dark Christmas Eve. Blaine and Kurt's family were staying in Blaine's family's winter home in Aspen. Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Shane had gone to bed early in the hope that Father Christmas would come earlier and that the time would pass quicker. But now, Blaine was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and he kept hearing noises. He was scared.<p>

"Kurt?" He whispered from his bed.

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered back sleepily.

"Can you hear the noises?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt replied.

"I'm scared." Blaine said.

"I am too. A bit." Kurt said.

"Can I come into your bed?" Blaine asked, he hoped that Kurt wouldn't say no, he was getting scared and he didn't want to go and find his parents.

"Ok." Kurt said and Blaine heard some shuffling noises coming from Kurt's bed. Blaine picked up his teddy bear and, moved very quickly across the room. He slid into bed next to Kurt easily and he managed to do so with only a loud snore from Finn to show that he had had moved. Blaine hoped that Father Christmas hadn't seen and would still give him presents.

Kurt hugged Blaine quickly, they were best friends, but he never knew how Blaine would react to hugs. Blaine hugged Kurt back, almost hanging on for dear life.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, _is Blaine crying?_

"No." Blaine sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, finding his friend's hand and holding it.

"Are you my best friend?" Blaine asked.

"I hope so." Kurt answered.

"Am I your best friend?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, the bestest." Kurt said, wondering why Blaine was asking this.

"Can you keep a secret?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Can I tell you a secret and can you promise to keep it?"

"I promise on Glinda's life." Kurt said sincerely.

"I'm scared of Father Christmas." Blaine said, blushing slightly. Kurt held his hand a bit tighter. "I don't like how he comes in and wanders around houses."

"That's ok." Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kurt nodded. "I'll be here, don't worry."

Blaine replied by nuzzling Kurt's cheek.

"We should sleep." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded into Kurt's neck and closed his eyes. He felt safe and calmer with Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt whispered and squeezed Blaine's hand.<p>

"Uh?" Blaine said in reply.

"Can you hear that?" Kurt asked.

"Wha?"

"The bells! There are sleigh bells!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Like Santa's sleigh?" Blaine asked, waking up a bit more now.

"Yeah!" Kurt said, then seeing the look on Blaine's face, quickly added. "But I think they're moving away."

"It's ok, as long as you're here, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I enjoyed writing this! They are so cute! :D Blaine's fear is based on one I had when I was younger. I hated the thought of Father Christmas, it made me scared. One year, I remember going into my parent's room and sleeping in their bed and I swear that I could hear sleigh bells. **_

_**I can believe that it was Blaine who would be scared, and not Kurt. Kurt doesn't seem to get scared very easily by normal things. In my mind anyway. :D Love DH :) x**_


	10. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello dear readers! As you may have noticed from a few of my other Author's Notes, my current and mostly preferred way of writing fanfic is to write it in my notebook and then type it up. I write in my notebook for the reason that I seem to be writing a lot late at night, when I'm not meant to be on my laptop. As I type this up, not as I write, I am having a fanfic typing up session, so hopefully, you will now have River, Do You Hear What I Hear?, Let It Snow and now this! 4 fics in 1 go-ish! Yay?**_

_**Thank you to my beta, alexagirl18. She is great and reminds me to spell check when I have been touch typing; my fingers often create new words. Teenage Dream has just started to play. Excuse me whilst I fangirl and die inside. I want a Warbler.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not a jingle bell.**_

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt called from the kitchen to the hallway, Blaine was home late. Who else it could be, he didn't know, but he said it anyway.<p>

"Yeah, it's me." Blaine said. Kurt came into the hallway and saw Blaine hanging his scarf up. This wasn't usual behaviour for Blaine. He either didn't take his scarf off for the entire evening, or when he did, he _never_ hung them up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked him, concerned.

"Yeah. Kind of. No." Blaine answered grumpily. Kurt walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hanging his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Oh, apart from the fact that Shane wants us to look after Kevin." Blaine said with fake nonchalance.

"That's not too bad, is it? Kevin's very cute." Kurt asked, confused. Kevin was Reed and Shane's foster son. They were looking after him until he was a bit older and he would move onto a family that would adopt him. It was a bit like a trial, for them, to see if they wanted children (which they did). Also, Reed couldn't resist Kevin when they went into a children's home.

"Oh yeah, he's lovely." Blaine said, now speaking slightly through gritted teeth. "Just maybe not so lovely on _Christmas Eve_."

"_Christmas Eve_?" Kurt exclaimed, understanding why Blaine was so annoyed now.

"I know." Blaine agreed.

"But, but I had plans!" Kurt exclaimed again, as if they could hear him and by saying it loudly would change things.

"Yeah, well, apparently they do too." Blaine said indignantly.

"But it's their damn kid!" Kurt almost yelled. He was starting to dislike Kevin now.

"Shane was trying to tell me that it would help for when we have children," Blaine explained. "But apparently, we can just give it to my brother if we have plans."

"What are their 'plans' anyway?" Kurt asked. Kurt tried to hide the happy smile that was threatening to display itself on his face when Blaine has said 'When we have children'.

"Reed has an art gallery exhibition opening or something. I don't see why it's on Christmas Eve though. Those things are boring and it's not going to be opened the next day, is it?"

"Maybe because no one is working and is free." Kurt suggested. "Apart from those who have to look after their brother-in-law's kid!"

"And you said that it wasn't too bad..." Blaine said.

"Before I knew that it was on Christmas Eve." Kurt said. "Don't get me wrong, I'd do it _any_ other night. But not…argh! I wanted to go to a show! Or maybe even Reed's exhibition!"

"We could take Kevin?" Blaine suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work." Kurt said. "Can you imagine him sitting through Wicked? It would be a disaster."

Blaine nodded in agreement and sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>"Here's his stuff." Shane handed Blaine a large bag. "He likes the elephant."<p>

"He can't sleep without it." Reed added, cuddling Kevin. "Now, you be good for your uncles, ok?"

Kevin bobbed his head, whether it was in reply to Reed or not, is another question.

"He'll be fine." Kurt said. "At least we're not accident prone."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Reed asked, smiling at Kurt.

"It means that we won't drop him. Or impale him. Or fall on him. Or sit on him..." Kurt said, smiling broadly at his friend. "The list goes on…"

"Reed's very good with Kevin. He hasn't maimed him yet." Shane said, desperately trying to support his husband, but failing on the last word. Blaine snickered.

"Thanks Shane." Reed said.

"You love me really." Shane said, planting a kiss on Reed's cheek. Reed turned still turned bright red whenever Shane showed affection towards him. Especially in public. Reed had got better at showing affection; his mother hadn't done so to him when he was younger so it wasn't what he was used to. Shane, on the other hand, was very cuddly.

"Yes, yes I do." Reed said, stroking the side of Shane's face with his thumb. Shane was smiling like an idiot.

"So…does he have a bedtime?" Blaine asked, wanting to break the awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah, about six. But he'll wake up at nine for milk." Shane said, taking his eyes away from Reed. "And again at three." Reed added. Kurt and Blaine groaned.

"Won't you be back before three?" Kurt asked, hoping desperately.

"Hopefully, but just in case we're not…" Reed said. "The exhibition closes at eleven. It's meant to, anyway…"

"_Please_ be back before one." Blaine pleaded, mainly at his brother. "_Please._"

"Any reason?" Shane asked mischievously, nudging and winking at his brother. Blaine flushed and hit him.

"No, I've had a busy week and I'm tired. Also, it's _Christmas Eve_; I don't really want to be looking after your son."

"But he's so cute!" Shane said, shoving Kevin into Blaine's face. Kevin burped.

"Yes, very cute." Blaine said sarcastically, pushing Kevin away gently. "And I correct myself. I don't want to be looking after your _windy_ son."

* * *

><p>"Time for bed, Kevin." Kurt said picking up the small child who had been playing with Lego with Blaine for most of the evening.<p>

"Bye bye, little guy." Blaine said, waving at Kevin and moving onto the sofa from the floor. Kevin made a noise in reply.

"Come on," Kurt said to Kevin, taking him into the room where Reed and Shane often stayed. They slept in there so often, in fact, that they had left a few clothes and other things in there.

Kevin seemed to notice Shane's beanie and stretched his arms out towards it.

"You want it?" Kurt asked, getting the hat and putting it on Kevin's small blond head. It fell down below his eyes, he looked very cute. Kurt pulled out his phone and took a photo of him. He sent it to Reed and Shane with the caption: _Recognise the hat? (And the child?)_

He put Kevin in his cot, and removed the hat. Kevin seemed to settle instantly. He curled up as Kurt tucked the blankets around him. Kurt turned on a lamp and then turned off the light as he left the room.

His phone buzzed as he re-entered the living room He read the messages that he got from Reed and Shane.

_Make sure he doesn't sleep with that on! - Reed_

_First he takes Reed. Now my clothes. - Shane_

Kurt chuckled at the replies, and how different they were.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaine asked hm.

"Oh, Reed and Shane." Kurt said, showing him the texts. Blaine laughed.

"That's Shane." He said. "I think he likes Kevin."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he does," Kurt agreed. "He looked just as worried as Reed when they dropped him off. I don't know why…"

"I can't _imagine_…" Blaine said, smiling cheekily and pulling Kurt into a kiss on the sofa.

* * *

><p>They were forced to resurface when they heard Kevin crying. They both wanted to leave him be and continue what they were doing, but they knew that they couldn't. Blaine was the one who went to attend to Kevin. He realised that it was almost 7pm.<p>

_An hour has passed? How did that happen?_

He went into the spare room and saw Kevin trying to get a hat from the dresser. It was Shane's hat.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kurt was texting Reed, telling him how annoying his son was. Reed wasn't replying, so he just kept texting until Blaine got back. Which was a while.

_Thank god for unlimited texts._

* * *

><p>"You were a long time." Kurt said when Blaine finally came back into the room. He put his phone on silent and on a side table.<p>

"One young man wanted your brother-in-law's hat." Blaine said, sitting back down next to Kurt. "Again."

"He seems to love that hat." Kurt said, snuggling up to Blaine, putting one of his hands on Blaine's chest.

"It smells like Shane." Blaine stated. "If I had a hat that smelt like you then I would wear it."

Kurt smiled and blushed slightly.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As you may have noticed, there is no Santa Claus in this chapter, I was going to do something about Kurt and Blaine being all Christmassy with Kevin, but it went this way instead. Kevin seems to be the person that is coming to town. **_

_**Thank you to themuse19, who pointed a mistake in River for me! :D That sentence really didn't make any sense. :) Also to everyone else who has reviewed and everything! :D **_

_**Do you want more song based Klaine fics? As I think I said in the last chapter, I want to write more, I think. But I want to know if there'll be interest. Please review! :D Love DH :) x**_


	11. Blue Christmas

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello! This is the penultimate Christmas Klaine Fic for the second album. *sniff* I have really enjoyed writing these and I hope that you have enjoyed reading them just as much. :D**_

_**This story is going to be set at the time that Klaine are at now in Season 3, so not future or small Klaine. I am actually looking forward to writing it because I haven't written much present Klaine. So this should be fun! :D**_

_**I am currently enjoying beta-ing for my beta, alexagirl18, she is currently writing drabble nonstop, she has become addicted to it. Her New Year's resolution is to post a Drabble a Day, which is the name of the fic! Go check it out! :D **_

_**Also, another close friend of mine, Lily Criss, is currently working on a good Klaine fic, so go and read it! :D  
><strong>_

_**Some of the characters are from the Daltonverse created by CP Coulter, mainly Shane. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not a pine needle.**_

* * *

><p>"It won't be too bad." Kurt said, trying to free Blaine's hair of gel.<p>

They were lying on Kurt's bed, Blaine with his head on Kurt's stomach, and Kurt was, trying to break Blaine's hair out from its case of gel with the premise of stroking it.

"Are you serious?" Blaine said, opening his eyes and looking up at Kurt. "Christmas with my family. It is going to be so awkward."

"Are they all…like your dad?" Kurt said, not sure of how to phrase the question.

"No, not all of them." Blaine said, slight relief in his voice. "My cousins and my mom's family are ok. Some of my dad's siblings are fine, they are getting better."

"So is your dad the worst?" Kurt asked, he felt sorry for his boyfriend. He has the best father in the world, he was accepting and loving and open minded. Yet, here was Blaine with a father who was the complete opposite. Kurt had witnessed the awkward conversations that they had about football and school on a couple of occasions.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Blaine chuckled, almost sarcastically, if that was possible. "And he's the one that has two gay sons."

"Does he know about Shane?" Kurt asked, surprised, he didn't think that Mr. Anderson knew yet.

"Oh no, not yet." Blaine said, shaking his head slightly. "But I think that he has his suspicions. Reed is over a lot at weekends and during holidays, and he isn't always very…subtle."

"You said that before about Micah." Kurt said. "You would think that he would learn."

"Hmm…part of me thinks that he wants to be caught though. That would make it a damn lot easier. He wouldn't be asked questions about girlfriends every time he comes home, no girls being thrust at him at family parties, no favouritism from our father…" Blaine mused. "But I hate to think what would happen to Reed if dad did catch them…"

"Shane wouldn't let him get hurt; you can tell that just from watching them when they're together." Kurt said. The way that Shane watched Reed was full of love, but also quite intense, yet subtle. It looked like he was watching for any signs of Reed about to fall or trip or hurt himself so he could be there to stop it. There was no way that Shane would let Reed get hurt at the mercy of his father, he would do everything in his power to stop it.

"Yeah, but also what it would do to Reed mentally, but then, Reed is stronger than he looks." Blaine said, coming to the conclusion that it would be ok, and he should stop worrying, or worry less, about his brother. "It still doesn't solve my problem of having a terrible Christmas."

"No, but then neither does you telling me that it's going to be terrible." Kurt said, smiling down at Blaine. He had almost managed to set Blaine's hair free.

"I suppose not." Blaine said. "Can't you come with me?"

"No, Blaine; that would make it much more awkward." Kurt said. "Can you imagine your dad's distress?"

"That would be quite funny." Blaine said; laughing at the image of his father getting all uppity at Kurt and Blaine being together, whilst he knew that there was nothing he could do about Kurt coming.

"You could always just make your dad feel as uncomfortable as possible, that would also be entertaining." Kurt suggested, he thought that, although he loved Bkaine and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, Blaine should spend Christmas with his family this year. Yes, it was his first Christmas with Kurt as boyfriends, but they could have many, whereas, this time next year, Blaine's family's dynamic was bound to change. If and when Shane came out to his parents, who knew what would happen. Would Blaine get the blame for 'converting' his brother? Would his dad even speak to them? Would his family be torn apart because of his dad's views? Kurt thought that Blaine should at least have one remotely happy time with his family before it changed.

"I guess I'll have to settle for that then." Blaine said, knowing that no matter what, he was spending Christmas with his family.

* * *

><p><em>About to take off. I'll text you when we're grounded again. Wish me luck. Love you. B x<em>

Kurt read the text as soon as it arrived, he had had his phone glued into his palm ever since lunchtime. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and not only was Kurt bored, but he was missing his boyfriend. He didn't think that it was possible to miss someone this much. He had only said goodbye to him this morning.

* * *

><p>Blaine came over at eight o'clock, before Kurt was awake, let alone ready to leave the house. But Blaine knocked on the door and was let in by Burt, who greeted him warmly, but with surprise. He was used to Blaine turning up, but not usually this early on a day that wasn't a school day. Burt was up though, because he had a car that he needed to finish working on before Christmas. Burt let Blaine go straight up and wake Kurt, although he had to stop himself asking for a picture of the look on Kurt's face.<p>

Blaine climbed the stairs, praying that the room that he thought was Kurt's, was, even though it couldn't have changed in a day. He knocked on the door and there was a grunt from inside. Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't have opened his eyes so he was safe to go in unnoticed. He stepped inside and walked over to the bed and knelt down beside it. He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Blaine said happily, awaiting the reaction from Kurt.

"Hmm…" Kurt said sleepily, then he realised what had just happened. No one kissed him or called him gorgeous apart from Blaine. He sat bolt upright abruptly.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, either from delight or shock. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you out for breakfast on the last day that I shall be with you before after Christmas." Blaine explained, putting one hand on the back of Kurt's head and kissing his forehead.

"But-but you didn't tell me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's what makes it a surprise," Blaine said smugly and happily.

"But I'm unprepared! I'm not ready to see you! I'm a mess!" Kurt said frantically, waving his arms around him.

"If we move to New York together, I'll see you like this every day." Blaine reasoned, getting an annoyed look from Kurt.

"Yes, but you don't need to see me like this _now_." Kurt moaned.

"I want to. You look cute when you've just woken up." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

"No! No! I'm not cute!" Kurt said, actually sticking his fingers in his ears.

"I beg to differ…" Blaine said quietly, knowing that Kurt could still hear him. Slowly, Kurt removed his fingers from his ears, still looking at Blaine suspiciously.

"You know that you're going to have to leave the room whilst I get dressed…" Kurt said, subtly hinting to Blaine that he was going to get ready as he usually did, even though he had turned up.

"Aw, really?" Blaine said mischievously.

"Yes, Blaine!" Kurt said, grinning despite his outraged tone.

"Damn." Blaine said, getting up from the bed. "I guess I'll go downstairs then."

"Bye!" Kurt said as Blaine kissed him on the had gone to the Lima Bean for breakfast, they talked over their plans for Christmas again, when they would phone and have Skype conversations. Blaine was looking forward to these sessions; he could get away from his family for at least half an hour and spend it with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly replied to Blaine's text, telling him to make the plane go at lightning speed so that they talk sooner. Blaine smiled at this when he received it, glad not to be the only one who was missing the other. Shane noticed this smile and started bombarding his brother with questions.<p>

"Is that from Kurt? What does he say? Where is he? Have you heard anything from Reed?" Shane asked very quickly. He was sat across from Blaine in the jet, he was anxiously awaiting news from Reed, but he knew that he wouldn't get any before they landed. Reed was flying to New York, he had left an hour before Blaine and Shane, and his flight landed just before, so he couldn't text Shane. Also, Shane had stupidly put his phone in his suitcase that had his uniform in, that had been sent ahead of them.

"Um…yes…not saying...at his house and no, isn't he still flying?" Blaine answered slowly, trying to remember all of the things that Shane had asked him.

"Yeah…" Shane said, his voice full of longing.

"You can text him when we land, before the madness starts." Blaine said, he was secretly happy that Shane couldn't text Reed.

"Damn. I'd almost forgotten about that." Shane said. He put in his earphones and listened to his iPod for the rest of the flight. Blaine did the same, they were both dreading the next few days, the only people that they could rely on to be easy to be around were each other, so they had plenty of time to talk later.

When the plane landed, they got off as quickly as they could, so that they could have some chance of contacting their significant others. Blaine had composed the text he wanted to send to Kurt before they had got off the plane, so he just pressed send as soon as he stepped out of it. Shane practically ran into the airport to find a pay phone so he could call Reed.

When they finally left the airport, they got into the car that was waiting for them and it drove them to the Andersons' winter home.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been trying to do homework to fill the time when Blaine was flying, but he couldn't his mind kept straying and he found himself typing things like :<em> 'I think that this could be improved by planes should move faster', 'The way the character displays their longing for their boyfriend to get a signal or internet connection' <em>and _'In Romeo and Juliet, the character of Blaine is portrayed as courageous and loving, and the character of Kurt looks up to Blaine, and loves him from the moment he sang Teenage Dream.'_

He gave up eventually and went online. He made the mistake of getting into a conversation with Rachel about Finn, he had to say that Blaine had arrived and they were going to have a make out session, but even then she was reluctant. Luckily she didn't know that he was away for Christmas. He settled for texting Reed, both comparing stories of their woes and watching TV.

* * *

><p>It was 7pm on Christmas Eve and the Andersons' party had just begun. Blaine was dressed in clothes similar to what he wore every day: blazer, shirt, bow tie and coloured trousers, and no socks. His hair was perfectly gelled and he was stood in the living room of their house, rocking back on his heels every now and then, it was getting awkward and boring.<p>

Shane was stuck with a girl that he had got on with last year who their dad was pressuring Shane to talk to. You could see that Shane wasn't interested and his mind was clearly somewhere else, but he kept talking to the girl for half an hour. Blaine had a couple of visits from his grandparents, who made small talk with him and then walked off to sit down. The Brightmans had been invited too, their parents were good friends. But the Tweedles had been ushered away from Blaine as 'they know him too well' and should 'find some other friends to talk to.' His mother kept looking over at him, looking worried, but Blaine just smiled back at her, assuring her that he was ok and enjoying the party. He wasn't though, and he knew that she knew that. He resorted to sitting on a sofa and going on his phone. He sent Kurt a text.

_Party is as awkward as I said. Dad is trying to make Shane chat up a girl. Not going to well. Blaine x_

He knew that Kurt must've been waiting for this text because he got a reply almost immediately.

_Aw, sorry. Me and Reed are missing you two. I might not tell him about the girl though…We don't want him turning up now do we? And then I may have to come too… :D - K x_

Blaine smiled at the reply and laughed quietly to himself. This was a mistake though, however, because as he was trying to type a reply, a few of Blaine's cousins who had seen, came over to bug him.

"Who are you texting then?" One asked him, he guessed that it was Grant; he didn't look up from his phone.

"Oh, my…my friend." Blaine said, settling for that, it was easier than getting teased.

"Friend, eh?" Another asked, he recognised the voice to be Harry.

"Yep. My friend." Blaine answered.

"Are they important?" A female voice asked, he didn't recognise it so he was forced to look up. This was a bad move as Grant sneakily looked over his shoulder and saw the part of the text that said _'Love Blaine x'_.

"Harry!" Grant stage whispered over Blaine's head.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back.

"It says -"

"Harry, Grant, who are these two?" Blaine interrupted them, not wanting them to continue.

"Oh, our girlfriends." Harry said, gesturing to the two girls. "You've met Alice before haven't you?"

Blaine remembered meeting the brown haired girl before, but only briefly. He smiled at her.

"Nice to see you again." She said, smiling back.

"And this is Luna." Grant said, gesturing to his girlfriend. She waved shyly at Blaine.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Blaine said, offering his hand to her.

"And you." She said quietly, shaking his hand, smiling at him. "Grant talks about you a lot."

"Oh really?" Blaine said, turning to his cousin. This was a revelation.

"Do I?" He asked Luna, she nodded. "I guess I do."

"What does he say?" Blaine asked, curious to see what she had heard.

"Oh, about the Warblers and Dalton and your musical abilities." Luna explained. "He gets jealous sometimes."

"Really? Of me?" Blaine asked; Grant had never shown any envy of him before.

"You're so talented at music and stuff, it's hard not to be." Grant said with a shrug.

"How is Dalton anyway?" Harry asked. "I heard that Shane transferred. That must be strange."

"It would be…" Blaine said. "If I was there."

His cousins took a few moments to realise what he had said, they hadn't heard anything about Blaine moving, so they didn't take it seriously at first.

"Wait…what?" Grant asked, confused.

_Blaine wasn't at Dalton? But…Blaine was Dalton…_

"I transferred." Blaine said simply, now he knew that he would have to tell them about Kurt. "To McKinley High."

"When?" Harry asked, still not entirely believing Blaine.

"At the start of the year." Blaine stated.

"Why haven't we heard about this?" Harry basically demanded, he thought that his parents would have told him, or that Blaine would have done.

"My parents haven't said anything to me." Grant said, wondering why his parents wouldn't have told him.

"I guess they didn't know. My parents haven't really told anyone." Blaine said, this wasn't the first time that this had happened.

"Why not?" Harry asked, still confused. "Why'd you move anyway?"

"I guess they don't want people to know." Blaine answered. He had to tell them now. " And why? Because I fell in love."

Alice and Luna squealed slightly, before realising that they had squealed and stopped.

"What?" Grant asked.

"I fell in love, so I moved." Blaine repeated.

"Again, why do we never hear about this?" Harry said, looking at Grant to make sure that he hadn't heard it either.

"Because my parents didn't want you to know. My dad didn't want you to know."

"When did it happen? This love?" Harry asked.

"He moved to Dalton from McKinley because he was bullied and then he went back near the end of the last semester. And I followed him because I couldn't bear to be apart from him." Blaine said, smiling at the soppiness of the story.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" Luna said, smiling herself at the story.

"Well, I guess my parents don't think so." Blaine said sadly.

"You would think that they would be; now they only have to pay one set of school fees." Grant grumbled.

"You would, but my dad would rather that I kept my feelings to myself than save him money." Blaine said sadly again.

"What's he like…your boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"He's the best. He's funny, loving, lovable, strong, handsome, talented…" Blaine trailed off.

"He sounds perfect…" Luna said, causing Grant to look at her in mock outrage, a hand to his mouth as if to cover a gasp. "He's gay, Grant. You don't need to worry."

"Blaine, make sure your boyfriend doesn't steal my girlfriend." Grant said sincerely.

"Or mine." Added Harry, Alice rolled her eyes, taking Harry's hand in hers.

Blaine laughed slightly, hoping the same. But he knew that it wouldn't happen. But he agreed with them, Kurt was perfect.

"When do we get to meet Mr. Perfect then?" Grant asked.

"Um…well, he's in Lima right now, so not today." Blaine said, surprised at how his cousins' faces fell at this news.

"Naw, I want to meet him now!" Harry said.

"Well, unless we can fly to Ohio and back by the time the party finishes then sorry, Harry, we can't." Blaine said, slightly relieved that Kurt couldn't meet them.

"Wait…" Grant said, this caused Blaine to worry. "That was him you were texting wasn't it? The 'friend'?"

"Yes…why?" Blaine said, getting suspicious. He didn't like the look on Grant's face.

"So he has a phone?" Grant asked.

"Of course." Blaine answered.

"Does he have a webcam?" Grant asked.

"Yes."

"Does he have Skype?" Grant asked again, an evil grin creeping onto his face.

"Oh no." Blaine said, it dawned on him what Grant wanted to do.

"Does that mean yes?" Harry asked. Blaine nodded. Harry and Grant high fived. "Yes! Great thinking, man!"

Alice mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Blaine from where she was standing. Her boyfriend was currently doing some strange kind of victory dance. Blaine smiled uneasily at her, worried about what was about to happen.

"Come on then, Blaine!" Grant said happily. "Let's go!"

Grant knew that Blaine had Skype, they had used it before and he knew that Blaine had brought his laptop because if he could Skype his boyfriend, then he wouldn't leave it behind. Especially if his boyfriend was so perfect.

Before Blaine knew it, he was being half dragged out of the room by Grant, who had Luna in his other hand. Harry was already out of the room, but he had left Alice behind.

"What's going on?" Shane said to Alice. He didn't really know who she was, but knew that she was with Harry.

"They're going to Skype Blaine's boyfriend." Alice explained, smiling at her boyfriend who she could just about see running up the stairs. "Apparently he's perfect."

"He's pretty good." Shane said. "Want to go up?"

"Yeah, ok. Beats being down here." Alice said. "No offence."

"None taken. It's boring down here." Shane said, and took Alice upstairs to Blaine's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Harry!" Blaine said. His cousins were acting like hyperactive five year olds. "Let me text him first, and we need to wait for my laptop to turn on anyway."<p>

"It's already on. You left it on." Harry said, he had the computer on his lap and was looking at the screen through narrowed eyes. Blaine had put a password on it. "Hey, Blaine…what's your boyfriend's name, anyway?"

"Yeah, you didn't say…" Grant said, now also staring at the screen.

"Kurt. He's called Kurt." Blaine said, smiling slightly. "Oh, hey Shane."

Shane and Alice had just entered the room, Blaine didn't know exactly why Shane had followed, but he had a good idea.

"Yes! We're in!" Harry exclaimed, Blaine's password: Kurt. "Hi Alice."

"Hello." She said fondly. "What are you doing?"

"Hacking into Blaine's computer so we can surprise Kurt." Harry explained as if it was normal.

"Kurt?" She asked.

"Blaine's boyfriend." Luna said to her friend, also quite interested in meeting Kurt.

"Ah." Alice replied, sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"Look, guys, he's not going to be there. I only just sent him the text!" Blaine said, trying to stop them. He knew that his cousins would be able to get into his account and call Kurt before he could have any warning.

"Too late." Shane said, peering over the top of the screen. Blaine could now hear the beeping noise of an outgoing call. He sighed and sat behind everyone on his bed. Shane sat next to him.

"Hey Blaine, didn't expect you to-" Kurt's voice said out of Blaine's laptop before he saw that sat behind the computer wasn't just Blaine, but other people. "Blaine, honey? What's going on?"

Blaine took the laptop from Harry and put it on his lap, and was quickly surrounded.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said. "I made the mistake of telling my cousins about you and they wanted to meet you, but you're in Lima. So they decided to Skype you instead."

"Ok…" Kurt said, he saw Shane in the background and was relieved to see someone he knew. "Hi Shane! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Shane said, he couldn't hold it in much longer. "Have you heard from Reed?"

"Not since you were on the plane. He left just after Blaine texted me." Kurt said, looking at Shane sympathetically.

"Oh yeah, I called him." Shane said. Although none of Shane's family knew that he was gay, and they certainly didn't know about Reed, the cousins couldn't care less about Shane and Kurt's conversation, Grant and Harry just looked anxious to talk to Kurt. Alice was trying desperately to calm Harry down, she didn't want him to seem like a creepy idiot, but it failed and she was just left with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Blaine, who are your cousins?" Kurt asked, wanting to know who the people were who were seeing into his bedroom.

"Of course." Blaine said, remembering the reason why they were talking and pulling himself away from staring at Kurt's face. "My cousins, right, this is Grant."

"Hi Kurt!" Grant said loudly, waving maniacally.

"And this is Harry." Blaine said, pointing to Harry, who greeted Kurt and waved at him with more gusto than Grant.

"And the girls?" Kurt asked, he doubted that they were also his cousins by the way that Alice was still resting on Harry, but he still thought that he should know who they were.

"They are their girlfriends," Blaine said. "Alice and Luna."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you both." Kurt said warmly with a smile. They greeted him back. Now there was the awkward time where no one knew what to say and they just sat there. Until Grant started a conversation.

"So…I hear that you're perfect." Grant stated.

"What?" Kurt said, shocked by this statement.

"Blaine said that you were perfect." Grant said, Kurt spluttered. "And we wanted to see if it was true."

"You said I was perfect?" Kurt asked, talking directly to Blaine.

"Not in so many words…" Blaine said, blushing and scratching his neck.

"Aw, well I think that about you, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling broadly, clearly forgetting that other people could see.

"Are they always this cute?" Harry whispered to Shane. Shane nodded in response. Grant waved a hand in front of Blaine's face to bring him back to the room, Luna jabbed him for doing so.

"Ow!" Grant said, turning to his girlfriend. "This means war."

Luna, Alice, Shane and Harry all ran away from Grant as quickly as possible. They knew what was about to happen, unfortunately, Blaine was still in his Kurt induced haze, and didn't respond so quickly.

"Ow!" Blaine yelled; he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to hit you." Grant said, not looking very sorry at all.

"Excuse me, Kurt, I may just have to throw my cousins out of the room." Blaine said apologetically. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting." Kurt said before ending the call.

Blaine closed the lid on his laptop and gave Grant a look that could kill.

"Can I just say…You and Kurt are _adorable_." Grant said before opening the door and bolting out, closely followed by Harry.

"I second that." Alice grinned and slipped out of the room after Harry.

"I apologise for my boyfriend and my friends. _Especially_ my boyfriend." Luna said. "He doesn't behave."

"Oh, I know." Blaine said. "I've grown up with him. He reminds me of some friends of mine."

"Do you mind if I…?" Luna asked, gesturing to the door.

"No, no, of course not." Blaine said. "See you later."

Luna nodded at the brothers and left the room.

"Shane, do you want to go too?" Blaine asked, not being subtle at all.

"No…oh! Yes, yes, I'll go." Shane said and left, leaving Blaine alone in his room.

Blaine walked back over to his bed and reopened his laptop, typing in his password that his cousins had found all too easy to guess and going straight to Skype and calling his boyfriend.

"You're back quick!" Kurt said happily.

"Grant and Harry cleared off pretty much as soon as Grant shot me. Alice and Luna followed suit quickly enough, as did Shane, when I told him to leave." Blaine explained.

"Note to self: next time I want to leave an awkward situation, shoot someone in the head with a nerf gun." Kurt said, grinning.

"May not always be the best tactic." Blaine chuckled.

"No, no, but it cleared a room then." Kurt said smiling. "Your cousins are nice."

"Yeah, I suppose, they definitely seem to like you." Blaine said. "Well, they did before they spoke to you anyway…"

"Hey!" Kurt laughed.

"Their girlfriends are nice too, they put up with them very well." Blaine said. "Not sure if I could cope as well as they do."

"No," Kurt said. "But then you've got me."

"Yes, I have." Blaine said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked that! I have been working on it for a while now off and on. Well, about a day anyway. :) **_

_**Grant and Harry delved into Tweedles territory, but I love the Tweedles! I was going to have the Tweedles at the party, but then it was a family party, so why they'd be there, I don't know. And Shane is pining over Reed and Mr. Anderson is basically ignoring his son, which is why his cousins haven't heard about the transfer. **_

_**The Romeo and Juliet idea for Kurt's homework mistake came from my beta, so here is her credit for that. I loved the idea, it was genius! :D **_

_**Love DH :) x**_


	12. Unbetaed All I Want For Christmas

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here it is, my time to come through on the bargain that we made. I said that if I got 5 reviews I would post this chapter, and now I have over 10. Just. But anyway, I waited to post this at the end because then it wouldn't ruin the order of the songs and wouldn't be a random one in the middle. However, saying that, there is still one more chapter after this that I am posting at the same time. :)**_

_**So, for all of you who have asked, including my beta, here it is, the un-beta-ed version of All I Want for Christmas. And remember, because it hasn't been beta-ed, it may not be to my usual standard. :D But I have done it as I usually would. DH :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not a panicked Kurt.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt was rushing around the house crazily. Blaine's parents were coming for dinner, on Christmas Eve, and Kurt had to make sure that the house was festive and welcoming. This wasn't the first time that Blaine's parents and Kurt's parents had met, but Kurt thought that if there were enough interesting decorations then it would make conversation, therefore making it less awkward. He had finished putting up the streamers, and now was adjusting the positions of the many Christmas cards hanging around the room.<p>

Blaine had told him not to worry or make a fuss, they were only his parents. It was against Kurt's nature, however, to not make a fuss.

* * *

><p>Blaine was worried. The last time his parents and Kurt's parents met, Burt looked like he had wanted to strangle Blaine's dad, as had Blaine. And Kurt. And Finn. Even Carole had looked like she wanted to.<p>

Blaine wished that his dad wouldn't come. He had tried to make Shane pretend to be ill, making it so his dad had to stay behind. But no, Blaine's mom just said that they would have to cancel. Blaine tried to arrange a day when his dad was working, but apparently not many people work at 7pm on Christmas Eve.

Blaine had to settle for his whole family coming. At 6:15pm, they were all ready to go, and so they started the journey over to Kurt's house.

* * *

><p><em>On our way. Don't freak out. -Blaine x <em>

_Don't freak out? Are you friggin' serious? - K_

Kurt was panicking way before Blaine sent him this text, but Blaine didn't need to know that. That would make Blaine try to calm Kurt down and Kurt didn't need that now, he needed to put finishing touches on everything.

He had ordered in the food, he would've usually made it, but it was Christmas Eve and he had no idea what to make so he ordered almost everything (from a small catering company one of his dad's clients owned) that he knew that Blaine liked. He hoped that Blaine's parents had the same taste in food.

Finn chose the moment that Kurt was checking the decorations to come downstairs and get something from the fridge. When Kurt realised Finn's path, however, he blocked it straight away. No way was Finn going in there tonight, especially before Blaine's parents saw it.

"Nooo way, mister." Kurt said, sidestepping in front of him, a hand out in front of him in a 'Stop' gesture.

"But I'm thirsty." Finn replied, confused and annoyed.

"The answer's still no. I have got everything all set up and nice _everywhere _downstairs, and I don't want you messing it up." Kurt said simply.

"But I just want a drink from the fridge!" Finn exclaimed at the ridiculousness of Kurt's behaviour. Finn saw the look that Kurt gave him so he tried to reason with him. "Ok, can you get me a drink?"

"Nope. Sorry, Finn, no drink for you just yet." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Finn repeated. "_You're_ not going to trip and ruin it."

"I know I won't, not with my level of grace and elegance, I know." Kurt said, smiling at Finn. "But taking a drink out of the fridge would upset the whole balance of the contents of said fridge." Kurt gestured to the fridge.

"Kurt, they won't inspect our fridge." Kurt gave him a sceptical look. "Seriously Kurt! People _don't _do that."

"And you know because…?" Kurt asked, moving his hands in a gesture that matched what he was saying, trying to make Finn feel defeated.

"I give up." Finn said and turned away, muttering under his breath. "You really did mean everywhere…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at his phone. Less than ten minutes until Blaine and his parents would arrive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Enjoy it? I hope you did! :D DH :) x**_


	13. Do They Know It's Christmas

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok, I am worried that this A/N is going to be longer than the actual story, but please stick with me! I have really enjoyed writing these, and am almost sad to be posting the last one, it has been great fun! Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything! **_

_**I think that I am going to do more stories based on all of the songs from glee, but not just yet, I want to write more of the longer stories that I have started but haven't updated in a while, especially Look Sharp. So I will be posting more song fics, so if you want to read them, please stick around. There may also be the odd oneshot or drabble as well.**_

_**Thank so much to my beta, Alexa (alexagirl18)! Please go and read her stuff, it is great. (Her story, Last Friday Night is currently on a hiatus). If you want a regular update, then she is posting a Klaine song drabble a day, using the shuffle challenge. She is currently working on a New York fic, and some of the original characters link between our stories. She created them and I have borrowed them so if you recognise them in her fics from mine, then they were her idea and we came to a mutual decision to link them. :) **_

_**Thank you again, so much. This has been the first of my fics to really take off and get a lot of interest, and I appreciate it so much. Please keep doing everything that you have done, and I will be back soon. **_

_**Love DH :) x**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, not a glass of eggnog.**_

_**WARNING! FLUFF AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! MUCH FLUFF!**_

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He was sat at one end of one of their long sofas, with Blaine sat at the other end reading.<p>

"Hmm?" Blaine replied.

"I was thinking...this Christmas I want to help people." Kurt explained. "I've been so lucky. I want to give back."

"How'd you plan to do that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I don't know." Kurt said. "We could have a benefit. There was one at McKinley, remember?"

Blaine nodded.

"I could ask to hire one of the theatres on one of the nights when it's not too busy, and ask my colleagues to sing. And some of your music students could perform too."

"Sounds good." Blaine said, nodding so his ungelled fringe bobbed up and down.

"Would you sing?" Kurt asked hesitantly, shuffling so he was sat next to Blaine.

"Would you?" Blaine asked, raising his eyes from his book for the first time to look at Kurt.

"Probably..." Kurt said. "We could do a duet."

"They _are_ almost legendary..." Blaine said, grinning at Kurt. "We can't not do one really..."

"And we can ask Mercedes to sing too! And Rachel will." Kurt said excitedly.

"And I think that some of my Warbler friends are in town." Blaine said.

"And Mike can dance!" Kurt said. "That'll gather some crowds!"

Mike had become a star dancer at his college and now had quite a following.

"And Finn can break people's noses..." Blaine commented absently, and was ignored by Kurt.

"This is going to be great!" Kurt said happily. "We can charge a decent amount for tickets and sell ads to cover the cost of the theatre."

"Which will hopefully be lower because we are doing it for charity." Blaine added.

"We need to organise this!" Kurt said. "There are only a few weeks left until Christmas!"

"Well, I'll go phone the Warblers." Blaine said, standing up and stretching.

"Do you have to do it now?" Kurt asked, he had been using Blaine as a pillow.

"It's nearly Christmas, Kurt." Blaine said and left the room after ruffling his boyfriend's hair.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the study. Blaine was sat at his laptop, most likely marking some work or surfing the internet.<p>

"What're'ya doing?" Kurt asked, leaning over Blaine's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Blaine replied, closing down the windows he had had open to reveal his desktop background; a picture of Kurt and himself. He turned around in his chair to face his boyfriend.

"Have you thought of any songs we could sing for our duet?" Kurt asked.

"Well...I was thinking..." Blaine said hesitantly. Kurt nodded for him to continue, then resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Candles. By Hey Monday."

* * *

><p>"<em>But I think I'll be alright…"<em>

They sang the last few words of the song together, smiling broadly. This was the first song that they had sung together as a couple, and since then, all of their dreams have come true. They knew that from now on, as the song says, they would be alright.

They looked over at each other and smiled, speaking silently to each other.

_I love you_.


End file.
